Hueco Mundo Will Never Hear About This
by Lambtron
Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow get a mission from Aizen and they have to move to the Real World. Grimmjow learns new things about Ulquiorra and the mission confuses his thoughts. GrimmUlqui, GrimmIchi. Rated M.
1. The Mission

**Lambtron: Hello people~! Lambtron here with her second Bleach fic, this time with GrimmUlqui, 'cause you can't show too much love to that ship. Aaand I happen to have the guys here with me today. Say something you guys~**

**Grimmjow: Why?**

**Ulquiorra: No.**

**Lambtron: Aw guys, you're so boring today.**

**Grimmjow: Ulquiorra's always boring.**

**Ulquiorra: Shut up, trash.**

**Lambtron: Alright, now that you've said at least something, let's continue. So, second Bleach fic with GrimmUlqui. Also will contain GrimmIchi in later chapters, and the rating will change to M later, because of reasons.**

**Grimmjow: Reasons?**

**Lambtron: Sex.**

**Grimmjow: Who is having sex?**

**Lambtron: Wouldn't you like to know.**

**Grimmjow: *Prays* Please don't let it be me, please don't let it be me...**

**Lambtron: And disclaimer, of course, so I won't get sued: Bleach or its ah-so-awesome -characters aren't mine, they belong to Tite Kubo, so let us all praise him. If I had owned Bleach not a single villain would have died.**

**Grimmjow: Are you done? I think people came here to read the story, not to listen to your explanation.**

**Lambtron: Oh yeah. So, I have said all I have to say. Please enjoy, laugh and fangirl so very much~**

* * *

**~ Hueco Mundo Will Never Hear About This ~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ The Mission**

"Why couldn't we just open a Garganta to our new backyard?"

"We have to look like we're just coming to this town. Besides opening a Garganta there would've been too risky."

Grimmjow growled and leaned back on his seat. He looked out of the window of the bus and muttered something about humans being blind and that they would've seen nothing anyways. Ulquiorra, who was sitting next to him, glanced at the bluenette without saying anything. He scanned at the people in the bus and his eyes met some little, about five-year-old girl's light blue ones. The girl was staring at him and Grimmjow curiously.

"Mommy, why those two boys look so weird?" he said out loud to her mother, who glanced at the two Espada quickly before turning her head to face her daughter.

"Asako! Haven't I told you not to be so rude!" the little girl's mother whispered and gave apologizing look to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. The latter just moved his gaze away without any change in his expression, but the former snorted and closed his eyes, looking pissed off.

"Tell me again why I had to come to the real world with you", the Sexta Espada snarled, and Ulquiorra stared at him.

**FLASHBACK**

_"You wanted to see us, Aizen-sama", Ulquiorra said as he entered to Throne Room 1 with bored looking Grimmjow. Aizen was sitting on his chair and he raised his head as he heard the Cuatro Espada's voice._

_"Ah, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow", Aizen said with a sly smirk and leaned his chin on the palm of his right hand before he continued, "Indeed. I have a mission for you two."_

_Grimmjow narrowed his eyes almost unnoticeably and looked up at Aizen._

_"What is it?" he asked before Ulquiorra could open his mouth. The smirk on Aizen's face went wider as he looked at the Espada._

_"I want you two to go to the human world and find a person named Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_Grimmjow frowned and surprise shone on his face._

_"And what then? We kill him? Why the hell do you need two of us to kill one human?" Grimmjow felt like his abilities were being doubted. Like he couldn't kill one person himself. But Aizen just smirked and cocked his head a bit._

_"Not exactly."_

_"Huh? Then what? Do we have to bring him here or-"_

_"Shut up and let Aizen-sama speak", Ulquiorra cut the Sexta Espada off. The bluenette gave a sharp look to Ulquiorra, but closed his mouth._

_"Thank you, Ulquiorra. Now, back to your mission: I want you to find Kurosaki Ichigo and become friends with him", the head of the Hueco Mundo said and looked at the two Espada, waiting for their reactions. As always, Ulquiorra's expression didn't change one bit, but Grimmjow instead, well, he looked like someone had just hit him in the head with a brick._

_"What the fuck? What kind of mission is that supposed to be? You want us to become a friends with a human?" he raged and took a step towards Aizen, but stopped when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He moved his gaze to the hand on his shoulder and then to Ulquiorra, who was looking at Aizen. Grimmjow wiped the Cuatro Espada's hand off of his shoulder and took a step back, staring at the wall annoyed._

_"Kurosaki Ichigo is not a human. He is a Substitute Shinigami of Karakura Town", Aizen continued like the incident just a second ago had never happened. The Sexta Espada raised his head and was suddenly much more interested in what Aizen was saying._

_"What do you want us to do after we've become friends with him?" Ulquiorra asked. Aizen closed his eyes and silence fell over the three of them for a second._

_"Learn his weakness and destroy him."_

_"Why can't we just kill him in the first place?" Grimmjow whined and stared at Aizen, who was still smiling._

_"That would be too suspicious and endanger our true goal", Aizen said, talking about the making of the King's Key. Aizen opened his eyes and looked at Grimmjow, who looked like he had nothing more to say, so he continued:_

_"Kurosaki Ichigo is a big risk, so we must eliminate him while we can. He hadn't ever met you before, so you two are perfect to perform this mission. Do you have anything to complain about?" Aizen raised his reiatsu a bit to make it clear that the two Espada didn't have anything to complain about. Though this was rather meant to make it clear to Grimmjow that he didn't have anything to complain about. Since the Sexta Espada didn't say anything more than The Cuatro, Aizen smiled wider, revealing his white teeth._

_"Excellent."_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"We have to perform the mission Aizen-sama gave us: destroy the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo", Ulquiorra said and stared at Grimmjow, who sighed.

"Why couldn't we just be in our normal bodies?"

**FLASHBACK**

_Aizen stood up from his chair and put his hands behind his back._

_"Because you must not stick out like a sore thumb, you can't go to Karakura Town in your Espada bodies", he explained and waited for Grimmjow to whine about this thing too. For his surprise, the Sexta Espada kept his mouth shut and waited for Aizen to continue._

_"And that's why I asked help from Szayel Aporro."_

_Right after Aizen had said the name of the Octava Espada, the door opened and Szayel Aporro entered the room with his narcissistic smile._

_"Good day, gentlemen", he said and Ulquiorra glanced at Grimmjow who shivered._

_"Szayel Aporro here has done faux bodies for you", Aizen explained and lifted his hand towards the pink-haired Espada. "He will explain how they work later. Before that I still have something for you."_

_Aizen snapped his fingers and immediately an female Arrancar appeared from the dark shadows. She walked towards the Espada and bowed as she handed cell phones for Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Both of them looked at their own new toys curiously._

_"With these you can contact each other and me. Humans would call them phones. The only difference between humans' and your phone is that you are able to locate Hollow and Shinigami with them. And also", Aizen said and gave a look for the Arrancar who had given the phones for the two Espada. She lowed her head and gave a piece of paper and keys to Ulquiorra, who stared at them with his green eyes. Grimmjow moved his gaze to the paper and stretched his neck a bit to see what it said._

_"These are the address and keys of the house where you'll live during this mission", Aizen said and looked at Ulquiorra as he stuffed the paper in his pocket. "The house is already furnished for you, there's another keys and money for living. It contains all normal items that every human's house. Learn how to use them. And; you will infiltrate to Kurosaki Ichigo's school as students. Understood?"_

_"Yes", Grimmjow and Ulquiorra said in chorus and the head of Hueco Mundo smiled with approval._

_"Now then, I guess Szayel Aporro tells you everything else. After he's done use a Garganta to enter the real world and start your mission. Good luck", Aizen said and the two Espada bowed before turning around and following the Octava Espada out of the room. They walked along the corridor and Szayel Aporro glanced at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra before opening his mouth:_

_"I'm very happy for the result of your faux bodies. It took a while, but nothing is impossible for me", gentle laughter before continuing, "Your faux bodies look exactly like your Arrancar bodies, but your Hollow masks and holes are gone and people are able to see you and communicate with you and vice versa. Another thing I had to regard was your reiatsu. Kurosaki Ichigo is a Substitute Shinigami, so he is able to sense your reiatsu and would obviously get really suspicious of you. So what I had to do was hide them. When you enter your faux bodies your reiatsu vanishes and no one is able to notice you are actually Espada. I'm not sure how this works in practise 'cause I haven't tested it, so it's important for you to control your reiatsu and keep it as low as possible. However you are able to sense others reiatsu and will be able to identify Kurosaki Ichigo. Do you get this?"_

_Grimmjow nodded and Ulquiorra looked like he understood and Szayel Aporro smiled as he glanced at the two Espada behind him. He stopped in front of a huge door._

_"We will enter to my lab now, please try not to touch anything", the Octava Espada said and the door opened. He stepped in and was followed by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra._

_"Your faux bodies are right here", Szayel Aporro cooed and swung his hand as a request to follow him. They walked towards the lab and saw two dead-looking bodies laying on the table. Grimmjow looked at his own faux body and his eyes went wider._

_"What the fuck, why I'm not wearing my regular clothes?" he asked annoyed and moved his gaze to Szayel Aporro, who was probably waiting for that question._

_"No one wears clothes like yours in the real world. I examined humans' fashion and acquired you few suitable clothings", the pink-haired Espada explained and flicked his hair, "same goes for you, Ulquiorra."_

_Grimmjow stared at his faux body on the table. It was wearing black leather jacket, white t-shirt with a black DC logo, light blue jeans and black Osiris shoes. Ulquiorra looked at his own faux body with no bigger interest what it was wearing: black shirt and green-grey striped t-shirt upon it, black jeans and green Converses._

_"How do we enter in them?" Ulquiorra asked as he moved his gaze to Szayel Aporro. The Octava Espada smirked and grabbed Ulquiorra's faux body and lifted it up so it was sitting._

_"You grab their backs and focus on setting your souls inside of them. It's very easy actually. You are able to leave them by focusing to get your souls out of them. So, I don't think you can leave your faux bodies by accident", Szayel Aporro let go of Ulquiorra's faux body after he had explained, and it thudded back to the table. "While you are in your faux bodies you naturally aren't able to use your Espada powers. You are just like normal humans, what means you have exactly same needs and restrictions as they have."_

_The pink-haired Espada turned around and hit his hands together. "There, I think I said everything essential. Do you have anything to ask?"_

_Neither Grimmjow nor Ulquiorra said anything and Szayel Aporro cocked his head a bit._

_"Great. I think you are able to leave then. Your personal items are already moved to your house in Karakura Town. If any questions about your faux bodies come to your mind in the human world, you can contact me", the Octava Espada said with a sly smile._

_"Can we go now?" Grimmjow asked with bored voice and Szayel Aporro smirked._

_"Yes. Don't forget to take your faux bodies with you", the pink-haired Espada said. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow took their own faux bodies from the table and walked out of the lab. The door behind them thumped closed._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"You know well that we must act and look like normal humans so we can perform this mission successfully. And I think we should get off here", Ulquiorra said with his low voice. He had taken the piece of paper, where his and Grimmjow's new was written, and was now staring at it. The bus stopped and the two Espada jump off of it. They started to walk along the street. Grimmjow looked around and was more interested in what kind of neighbors they had, while Ulquiorra focused on trying to find their house.

"Here it is", the Cuatro Espada said, and Grimmjow moved his gaze to the house. It was big, two-storied, detached house with beige walls and dark red roof. The Espada walked to the door and Ulquiorra stuffed the key in the lock. There was a click and the door opened. Ulquiorra stepped in, followed by Grimmjow.

They were standing in a small hall. There was a light blue, small carpet; a stand, which already had few jackets hanging in it; few pair of shoes on the floor and a closet, which likely included housekeeping tools. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow took off their shoes and continued their way. They entered to a short corridor. On the left side of it there was two doorways. The first one was living room and the second one kitchen. The living room was quite large: there were white walls, a three seater white sofa, a black TV in front of it and a small wooden table between them. On the left side of the room was a window with turquoise curtains. On the right side of the room was some house plant and a bookshelf.

The kitchen was a bit smaller than the living room: the oven, draining board, worktop and the fridge were all against two walls in the mentioned order. There were cabinets upon the worktop and under both the draining board and worktop. There was also a window with same colored curtains as in the living room. Next to the window was a small shelf where the microwave and radio were. The wooden table was against one wall and there were two matching chairs. The kitchens walls were painted with white.

The two Espada went back to the corridor. On the right side of it were a door to the bathroom and stairs. There was a washingmachine, a drying rack, a toilet seat and a sink. After checking downstairs Ulquiorra and Grimmjow went upstairs. There were a small corridor, three doors and a window. One door was to bathroom where the shover was. The other doors were to Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's bedrooms. The one, closer the stairs, was obviously Ulquiorra's, judging by the green walls and same color counterpane.

"This is mine", Ulquiorra said and entered the room. Grimmjow was about to follow Ulquiorra, but the Cuatro Espada put his hand on his chest. "You are not welcome here, trash, this room is _mine_", he said and with that slammed the door closed in front of Grimmjow's nose. The Sexta Espada snorted and muttered something before he opened the door to his own room next to Ulquiorra's. The room was far too clean for Grimmjow: clothes folded to the closet, the bed made, school books piled on the table. He looked around and walked to the middle of the room. The walls were light blue, and so were the carpet and counterpane. Grimmjow's school uniform was on the bed, which was in the corner. The table was on the opposing wall, in front of the window. The closet was on the left side of the table, next to the door. There were also a night desk and a shelf. The Sexta Espada took off his leather jacket, threw it to the floor and collapsed to the bed.

In the other room Ulquiorra was walking around and checking everything was okay. His bed was on the left side of the room, on the wall that separated his and Grimmjow's rooms. His new school uniform was also laying on the bed. He had similar furniture in his room as Grimmjow: table in front of the window, a shelf, a closet and a night desk. Actually his room was a bit like a mirror image from the Sexta Espada's room, only coloring was different. Ulquiorra sat on his bed and put the keys to the night desk. He took his school uniform from the bed and looked at it: grey pants, white dress shirt, blue-yellow striped tie and beige shirt with Karakura High School's logo. He moved his gaze to the floor and saw a black, simple bag. His new school back. The Cuatro Espada put the uniform back to the bed, stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He knocked the door of Grimmjow's room.

"Grimmjow", he called and heard a thud and few steps before the door opened. The Sexta Espada raised his eyebrows and looked at Ulquiorra's green eyes with his own blue ones.

"What?"

"We should learn how to use all apparatuses", Ulquiorra answered and turned around, "I think we should do it right now, so it won't be a problem later."

Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra for a second before he stepped out of his room, slammed the door closed and rushed downstairs after Ulquiorra.

"Oh, yeah."

The two Espada couldn't even imagine how interesting the next two hours with all the electronics in the house would be.


	2. Not So Good Start

**Chapter 2 ~ Not So Good Start**

The Sexta Espada stood in front of the fridge and tried to decide what to eat. All this had made him hungry. He grabbed some frozen meal in his hand and stared at it for a second. He frowned and scratched his chin.

"Hey, Ulquiorra! What am I supposed to do to this before I eat it?" Grimmjow yelled to Ulquiorra, who was in the bathroom, studying the manual of the washing machine.

"What?" Ulquiorra asked as he stepped into the kitchen. Grimmjow turned around and showed the frozen meal to him.

"How do I eat this?" Grimmjow asked again. The Cuatro Espada put the manual to the table and stared at the frozen food in Grimmjow's hand for a second.

"I think you're supposed to put it there", he answered and pointed at the microwave. Grimmjow moved his gaze to it and looked like he had just experienced enlightenment.

"Ah, okay", the Sexta Espada said and walked to the microwave. He looked at it for a while before he found the button to open it. Grimmjow put the food in and was about to close the micro, but Ulquiorra stopped him.

"You are supposed to take the plastic off and put it on a plate before you warm it, idiot."

Grimmjow stared at the food quietly. Then he narrowed his eyes a bit and took the food from the micro.

"Well how am I supposed to know that! I haven't ever eaten this shit before!" he spanned, ripped the plastic with his sharp teeth and put the food to the table. He looked around.

"So... Where do we have plates again?" the Sexta Espada asked and moved his gaze to Ulquiorra, who opened a cabinet. Then he opened another one and took a fork from it.

"Use this", Ulquiorra said, handed it to Grimmjow and grabbed the manual in his hand. He walked back to the bathroom and the bluenette stared after him before moving his gaze to the fork.

"This, huh?" he muttered to himself as he took a white plate from the cabinet. Grimmjow scraped the food to the plate and put it, the fork and food in the microwave. He stared at the buttons and scratched his chin again.

"What now..." the Sexta Espada wondered, "Let's see, I think two minutes is alright", Grimmjow continued his monolog as he pushed the buttons. "There! And now... Start."

A light turned on, the micro started to hum and food to rotate. Grimmjow wiped sweat away from his forehead and sighed. He turned around, grabbed the trash from the table and was just about to throw them into the bin when he heard weird crackling. The Sexta Espada moved his gaze to the micro and frowned.

"What the-?" he started, but stopped when he saw a small fire in the micro.

"Holy shit!" he yelled and opened the micro. Without thinking he took the plate and threw it to the sink. The plate clattered, burned food flew around the kitchen and the fork looked like it had suffered a lot.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra had appeared to the kitchen door and was now staring at Grimmjow. The Sexta Espada looked like he had seen a ghost.

"That!" he screamed and pointed at the smoking microwave. Ulquiorra moved his gaze to the micro and stared at it for a second. Then he stared at the plate and the sink.

"What did you do?" the Cuatro Espada asked with calm voice. Grimmjow waved his hand around and opened his mouth.

"I just put the food in like you said and then it got on fire", Grimmjow explained, "I wasn't sure if that supposed to happen, so I..."

Ulquiorra stared at the sink where the fork and plate were.

"Did you put that fork in the microwave too?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

Ulquiorra moved his gaze to Grimmjow.

"'Do not put any metal objects into the Microwave oven.' Didn't you read that?" the Cuatro Espada asked as he looked at Grimmjow who frowned. He obviously didn't have any idea what Ulquiorra was talking about.

"On the left side of the microwave", Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow turned around. And indeed, there was a note that said exactly what Ulquiorra just told to Grimmjow.

"Uh, I..." the Sexta Espada started and moved his gaze to the Cuatro. If Ulquiorra had been a normal person he would have yelled to Grimmjow, but because he was Ulquiorra, he didn't. But Grimmjow could swear he saw a vein pulsing on his temple.

"How stupid can you be?" Ulquiorra asked and Grimmjow snorted.

"Well I'm sorry! It's not my fault I had to come here with you!" the Sexta Espada yelled angrily. Ulquiorra's expression didn't change.

"You clean up this mess", the Cuatro Espada said before he vanished from the door again. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. When he had calmed down a bit he stared at the sink.

"So... Ulquiorra! Where do we have a rag?"

**PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK !**

After Grimmjow had cleaned the kitchen and things had calmed down, the two Espada sat on the couch and watched the TV. Ulquiorra decided he wouldn't give the remote control to Grimmjow before he had taught him how to use it. The Sexta Espada just gave Ulquiorra a glare.

"I'm going to bed", the bluenette yawned and stood up. Ulquiorra didn't say anything but Grimmjow was used to it. He climbed upstairs to his room and changed to boxers and blue tank top. Then he jumped into his comfortable bed under the covers. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, and no wonder, it had been a rough day.

Meanwhile downstairs Ulquiorra was drinking the last cup of tea before going to bed. He walked around with his tea mug and turned off the electronics Grimmjow had left on. Ulquiorra would tell him tomorrow to turn them off after using. That idiot obviously didn't realize it himself. Then Ulquiorra started to wonder why Aizen had chosen him and Grimmjow to this mission. Maybe it was an indication of trust. But then why Aizen had chosen Grimmjow too? Ulquiorra was pretty sure Aizen trusted him but he couldn't say the same thing about Grimmjow. That trash is too short-tempered and stupid to perform this important mission. But on the other hand Grimmjow was quite strong. Maybe that was the reason. Aizen needed intelligence and strength. Ulquiorra was the brain and Grimmjow muscles.

Without even realizing it the Cuatro Espada had walked upstairs and changed to his pajamas in his thoughts. He checked everything was okay for the last time before crawling into his bed to take some rest.

**PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK !**

Deep sleep, comfortable bed, relaxed breath. Everything was perfect. Until this one person ruined everything. Grimmjow swung Ulquiorra's hand away from his shoulder and moaned loudly.

"Go away..." he muttered as he pulled the cover over his head. The Cuatro Espada didn't listen to Grimmjow, but pulled the cover off of him. The Sexta Espada curled up into a ball immediately when the cold air touched his skin.

"Wake up", Ulquiorra demanded and stood next to Grimmjow's bed the cover in his hand. The bluenette muttered something as he reached towards his alarm.

"What time is it?" he asked silently and stared at the clock with sleepy, half-closed eyes. It was 6 AM. Grimmjow moved his gaze to Ulquiorra and noticed he had already put on his own school uniform.

"How long have you been up?"

"Just two hours", Ulquiorra said, threw the cover back to Grimmjow's bed and turned around. "Get dressed."

The Sexta Espada stared after Ulquiorra like he was nuts. Two hours? Did he always wake up this early?

Grimmjow stretched, jumped off of his bed and grabbed his school uniform from the floor. He had to button his shirt two times before he got it right and he struggled with his tie ten minutes before he gave up and left it just hang around his neck. He grabbed his beige shirt and rand downstairs. Ulquiorra was sitting at the table, drinking tea. On the other side of the table were a plate and two baked eggs. The Sexta Espada frowned as he sat down.

"Is this to me?" he asked and pointed at the food. Ulquiorra put his tea mug on the table, but kept his fingers wrapped around it.

"Yes", he answered, closed his eyes and raised the mug on his lips again. Grimmjow stared at the plate for a while, then snorted.

"I can make my own food!"

"I doubt that."

The Sexta glared at Ulquiorra, his eyes shooting lasers towards him.

"I can!"

Ulquiorra glanced at the now-broken microwave behind Grimmjow before moving his gaze to the bluenette.

"You will break everything if you make your own food. Now shut up and eat", Ulquiorra said with his emotionless voice. Grimmjow grabbed the fork in his hand and started to shove his breakfast in his mouth angrily. Ulquiorra sat quietly, eyes closed, taking sips of tea.

"I'm ready", the Sexta Espada said after swallowing the last bite and put the fork on the table. Ulquiorra stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Let's go."

Grimmjow followed Ulquiorra out of the kitchen and the both Espada put on their shoes. Grimmjow put his hand on the door handle and was just about to open the door when he heard Ulquiorra's voice:

"Your tie."

The Sexta Espada moved his gaze to Ulquiorra and raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Your tie", Ulquiorra repeated and pointed at it. "Aren't you going to tie it?"

Grimmjow's face turned red and he muttered something. The Cuatro Espada stared at Grimmjow, then suddenly grabbed his tie. The bluenette's eyes went wider and he stared at Ulquiorra who was tying his tie. It took five seconds and the Cuatro was ready. Grimmjow looked at his tie stunned.

"Uh... Thanks..." he muttered.

"Let's go", Ulquiorra said for the second time, ignoring Grimmjow's thanks. Grimmjow opened the door and both Espada walked out of the house, heading to Karakura High.

**PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK !**

Three people walking on the corridor. The only thing that could be heard were the steps and speaking which came from the classes. The latter faded away quickly as education started.

"Are you nervous?" the black-haired woman, the teacher, asked as she glanced at the two Espada over her shoulder. Both were quiet and simply stared at the teacher who just smiled.

"Ah, it's understandable, new school, new town, new people..."

Grimmjow looked around and Ulquiorra stared at the teacher's back, but both were thinking the same thing: shut the fuck up. When she continued you were almost able to see annoyance on Ulquiorra's face. She stopped talking when they reached the classroom door.

"Good morning class! Today we have two new students joining us!"

And with that the two Espada walked into the classroom, ready to meet all staring eyes. Or not so ready. It was silent for maybe ten seconds before whispering started. Ulquiorra stared at his new classmates with his usual I-don't-give-a-fuck -look and Grimmjow looked pretty calm too. Before he heard two things: weird hair and make up.

"Who said that?" he asked and the class went silent. Everybody stared at Grimmjow, who glared back annoyed, ready to strangle someone. Dangerous smirk appeared on his face.

"Who dared to call my hair weird? And what the fuck did you mean when you said make up? It's not make up, it's fucking-!" the Sexta snarled, but was interrupted as the door flew open.

"Sorry we're la- Huh?"

Now the class, including the both Espada and the teacher, moved their gazes to the door. There were four teenagers, all of them staring at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra questioningly: black-haired, thin boy with eye glasses; Mexican descent, gigantic boy with wavy brown hair that covered his eyes; innocent-looking girl with long, burnt orange hair and big breasts, and, finally; orange-haired, brown-eyed boy with quite massive reiatsu.

"What a surprise. We've got two new students coming to our class, so please take your seats so they can introduce themselves", the teacher said after a second. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stared at the orange-haired boy. _It's him_, the Sexta thought, _he must be Kurosaki Ichigo. There's no way you could mistake that reiatsu._

"Ah, okay", the only girl in the group said with a smile and all four took their seats. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, but Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes off of Ichigo.

"So, could you tell us your names now?" the teacher asked and Grimmjow finally moved his gaze away from the Shinigami.

"Ulquiorra Cifer", the Cuatro said and glanced at Grimmjow, "and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"Alright, nice. You can take those empty seats over there", the teacher said and pointed at two empty seats. The Espada walked to their seats. Grimmjow glanced at the left side of himself; he was sitting next to Ichigo. The Strawberry was looking out of the window in his thoughts. The bluenette stared at Ichigo for the rest of the class. He landed back to the earth when the bell rang. Grimmjow moved his gaze to Ulquiorra who was packing his bag.

"We have to find a good opportunity to talk to Kurosaki", the Cuatro said as he and Grimmjow walked along the corridor. It was lunchtime and people swarmed around them. They earner more than few weird looks, apparently because of their unusual appearances. Ulquiorra wasn't bothered, but Grimmjow was different story. Every time he heard something about blue hair or make up he glared back as much as possible.

"Calm down", Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

"These people-!"

"Just ignore it."

"Easy for you to say", Grimmjow snapped and crossed his arms. He heard a loud rumble coming from his stomach and glanced at Ulquiorra as he remembered he hadn't take any money or food with him.

"What are we supposed to eat?"

"I have lunch with me", Ulquiorra answered and Grimmjow nodded in relief. Thank God, he was really hungry and with empty stomach would have probably punch every person to face who had dared to ask him where he got his eyeliner.

* * *

**Lambtron: Oh Grimmy, where would you be without Ulqui.**

**Ulquiorra: Lost and probably dead.**

**Grimmjow: Hey, I'm right here!**

**Lambtron: Yes, thanks to Ulqui.**

**Grimmjow: Wha-? No!**

**Lambtron: Ulqui-wife *giggles***

**Ulquiorra: Excuse me?**

**Lambtron: *Runs away, still giggling* **

**Grimmjow: She's psycho. Thank God Bleach doesn't belong to her.**

**Ulquiorra: Amen.**


	3. Curiosity Awakes

**Chapter 3 ~ Curiosity Awakes**

After the last period neither Grimmjow nor Ulquiorra had talked to Ichigo. They weren't lucky on the next day either. Or the day after that. Grimmjow started to get annoyed but Ulquiorra demanded him to be patient. This mission will take time, Ulquiorra knew it, and it was possible they had to stay in the Human World for few months or even longer. But the Cuatro Espada wouldn't tell that to the Sexta. He would just whine about it.

Despite Ulquiorra hadn't talked to Kurosaki it didn't mean he hadn't kept an eye on him. Few things he had noticed and he had told to Grimmjow about them. The bluenette looked pretty amazed when Ulquiorra explained his theories which he had made just by looking at Ichigo and listening to his conversations. This is what Ulquiorra meant about being the brain of the mission.

"So, you believe that those friends of Kurosaki know about his Shinigami powers?" Grimmjow asked and looked at Ulquiorra. They were shopping at a shop nearby their house. Ulquiorra had to take Grimmjow with him, he didn't want to leave the bluenette alone at home.

"Yes", Ulquiorra answered as he piled rice packets to the basket Grimmjow was carrying. "And not just that. I believe they have some weird powers. You have noticed their reiatsu, haven't you?"

Grimmjow nodded. Yes, they all had weird reiatsu: not human's, Shinigami's or Hollow's.

"Have you told Aizen yet?" the Sexta asked. Ulquiorra took something from the shelf.

"No", he put the packet to the basket, "but Szayel Aporro is coming to see our microwave today. I tell him about my suspicions and he reports to Aizen-sama."

"Szayel?" Grimmjow stopped walking. "Why? Is he the only person who can fix that damn thing?"

"You can only blame yourself", Ulquiorra said and glanced at the shopping list before heading his steps to the cash desk. Grimmjow pouted and followed him annoyed. He threw the stuff to the conveyor belt and Ulquiorra took money from his pocket. Even if the two Espada had been shopping there before the salesman still looked at them longer than other customers.

Ulquiorra paid, packed the bags and gave them to Grimmjow.

"Why do I always have to carry the bags?" the bluenette whined.

"You carry the bags, I make the food", Ulquiorra responded. Grimmjow didn't say anything. They walked along the street, Ulquiorra looking right forward his hands in the pockets of his black jeans, and Grimmjow following him looking around curiously. Even though he'd been in the Human World for four days now there were still things that amazed him.

They got back home pretty quickly. Ulquiorra went in first and told Grimmjow to put the shopping bags to the kitchen table. The bluenette did what he was told, then went to the living room and collapsed to the couch. He yawned and closed his eyes. Ulquiorra unpacked the bags and turned the electric kettle on. He stared out of the window, hands in his pockets as always. Then the door bell rang.

"I'll go", Grimmjow yelled from the living room. Ulquiorra took tea bags from the cabinet and heard the Sexta's steps as he walked to the door. Grimmjow opened the door and looked into gold brownish eyes.

"Grimmjow", Szayel Aporro said and without any _come in_ -invite walked into the house past Grimmjow. The Sexta blinked and moved his gaze to Szayel. He was in a faux body, too. If you didn't take the pink hair into account he looked pretty much like normal human: white jeans, same-color tight t-shirt with V-neckline and light pink scarf. He walked into the kitchen with a narcissistic smirk.

"Ah, Ulquiorra", the Octava said. Grimmjow followed him to the kitchen and Ulquiorra moved his gaze to Szayel. "I came to take a look at the microwave now."

Ulquiorra took two mugs from the cabinet as Szayel walked to the micro and looked at it curiously.

"Why are you in a faux body?" Grimmjow asked and Szayel moved his gaze to the bluenette.

"Aizen-sama didn't want to take the risk Kurosaki Ichigo might see me in my Espada form. And I wanted to try it myself. They've been working properly, right?" the Octava looked at both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Yes", Ulquiorra responded as he poured water to the mugs. Szayel smiled wider.

"Of course", he moved his gaze back to the micro, "Gee, what have you been doing with this?"

"Grimmjow put a fork inside of it", Ulquiorra said and handed a tea mug to the Octava who raised his eyebrows.

"I thought I left a note which said it's not allowed. I think it reads in the manual t-"

"Just tell us can you fix it or not", Grimmjow snapped annoyed. He really didn't want to talk about how he broke the microwave. Szayel smirked and took a sip of tea as he sat down, in front of Ulquiorra.

"You need a new one, you can't use that anymore", the Octava said and touched his hair before continuing, "You get a new one from electronic store."

Ulquiorra stared at Szayel who looked around.

"Everything else is normal? No other problems?" he asked and moved his gold brownish eyes to the raven-haired Espada.

"Everything's fine."

"Great. Now, you had something to report to Aizen-sama?"

"Yes", Ulquiorra said and started to explain about the mission and his suspicions. Grimmjow walked back to the living room and didn't give a shit about what Ulquiorra was thinking. To be honest he didn't give a shit about this whole damn mission. Ulquiorra could make all work, he obviously didn't want Grimmjow to be there and 'ruin everything', as the Cuatro would say. Grimmjow didn't even want to be in the Human World. Why did it have to be him who had to come here? And with Ulquiorra, of all people. Grimmjow couldn't say he liked Ulquiorra too much. Actually, now that the Sexta thought about it, he didn't even know anything about the Cuatro. He never communicated with Ulquiorra in Hueco Mundo unless he had to, and Ulquiorra had kept his privacy in the Human World too; he didn't talk to Grimmjow or let the Sexta in his room.

One thing had surprised Grimmjow: Ulquiorra's cooking skills. The Sexta never knew Ulquiorra could cook or take care of the house. Well, it could be that he just didn't want Grimmjow to touch anything, which annoyed the Sexta, and had learned all that stuff by himself. But still. Grimmjow was curious and he hated it. Maybe he could ask Ulquiorra how he could make so good food. With some other words, because Grimmjow hated it how good cook Ulquiorra was. He would never admit that he actually liked the Cuatro's food.

After Szayel had left Ulquiorra started to make the dinner and Grimmjow got a good chance to ask this question that bothered him. He sat at the kitchen table and followed Ulquiorra with his eyes. The Cuatro Espada looked focused and didn't give Grimmjow even a glance. He set the table and sat down in front of Grimmjow who helped himself. The bluenette started to eat, looking at Ulquiorra who followed his example, though with table manners.

"Hey", Grimmjow started and earned a cold look from the Cuatro.

"What?"

"Where did you learn to cook?" the bluenette asked and looked Ulquiorra straight into the eyes. The Cuatro blinked, then moved his gaze back to his food, took a bite and swallowed it.

"Why are you interested?" he asked and took another bite. The Sexta looked at Ulquiorra's plate.

"I'm just curious", he answered and continued eating. Ulquiorra raised his gaze to Grimmjow.

"Curious?"

_Should've not said that._

"I mean, I just..." the Sexta tried to correct himself, but he couldn't. Ulquiorra kept staring at Grimmjow who started to feel awkward.

"Just forget I asked anything", the bluenette said and stuffed food in his mouth without looking at Ulquiorra. The conversation died and dinner continued in silence. Even though Grimmjow tried to tell himself that he didn't give a fuck about Ulquiorra or his cooking skills, and he just wanted to end this mission as soon as possible so he can get back to Hueco Mundo, the curiosity to know more about the Cuatro didn't go away. It bothered him the whole evening when he watched the TV.

Ulquiorra had disappeared from the living room ten minutes ago and Grimmjow had finally the chance to touch the remote control. But it really didn't satisfy the Sexta; although they had many channels there were only boring talk shows and stupid series on the TV. Did humans really watch this crap? He yawned, turned the TV off (Ulquiorra had complained to him about it million times) and walked upstairs. On the final step he noticed something interesting: the door of Ulquiorra's room was half-open.

Grimmjow tilted his head and got closer silently. _Funny_, Grimmjow thought, _he never leaves the door open. _The bluenette peeked in the room and his eyes widened.

Ulquiorra stood in the middle of the room back towards the door. He was wearing only black boxers and there were a smell of shampoo in the air; he had just come from the shower. His hair was still a bit wet and he was putting on a t-shirt. Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes off of him: his body was slender but it could be seen he had strong muscles and Grimmjow could swear Ulquiorra's skin had never seen the sun. His eyes ran down on Ulquiorra's neck, shoulders, back and then his ass which Grimmjow stared awkwardly long. He had never seen Ulquiorra this... naked before. He continued staring at the Cuatro who struggled with his shirt. Suddenly the raven-haired Espada stopped moving and then, slowly, turned around. Grimmjow blinked and realized that he was staring at almost-naked Ulquiorra. His face blushed a bit. Ulquiorra stared at the Sexta for a second, then walked to the door and slammed it closed right in front of Grimmjow's nose.

The Sexta stared at the door for a moment before he got a hold of himself and went in his own room. _What the hell was that just now? _Grimmjow ran his fingers through his blue hair and closed his eyes. Image of Ulquiorra getting dressed popped in his head. The Sexta opened his eyes quickly and fell down on his bed. He stared at the white ceiling but his mind was somewhere else. _What the hell was I doing? _the bluenette asked himself and rubbed his eyes, _seriously, what the fuck was I doing? Now he's gonna think that I'm some sort of pervert._

Grimmjow couldn't face Ulquiorra so he decided to go to the bed without any supper. He regretted his decision right away when he heard a loud rumble coming from his stomach.

**PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! **

Next morning Grimmjow woke up at six when Ulquiorra came to rip the cover off of him. He got dressed, walked upstairs and ate breakfast Ulquiorra had cooked to him. Just a typical routine. The Sexta ate his food, baked fish and seaweed this time, and glanced at Ulquiorra at times. He had woken up at four again. Grimmjow frowned as he chew the seaweed. What Ulquiorra did two hours before waking Grimmjow up? He couldn't make food for that long, he had seen Ulquiorra cooking; he was pretty fast at it. And The Sexta haven't seen the Cuatro eating anything at mornings. He just sat there and drank tea while waiting the bluenette. Maybe he ate while Grimmjow was sleeping.

_I need to get something else to think about_, Grimmjow thought as he and Ulquiorra left to the school. It was Friday, which meant the two Espada wouldn't probably see Ichigo in two days.

"Have you found out anything new about Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked and glanced at Ulquiorra, who looked straight forward.

"No", he responded and closed his eyes, "I think we've analyzed him enough. Now we just have to make a contact with him."

Which meant: Ulquiorra couldn't find out anything new about him anymore and now he wanted Grimmjow to talk to him.

"How?" Grimmjow asked and frowned. He had really tried to think about it. _Hey, excuse me, I didn't understand this one math problem and I was thinking could you help me with it? _or _Hey I'm new here, could you show me some places? _didn't sound very good conversation starters. Well, Grimmjow trusted that Ulquiorra had some great plan.

"I don't know."

The raven-haired Espada's answer surprised the bluenette.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Grimmjow asked and stared at Ulquiorra who opened his green eyes.

"I don't know means I don't know", Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow growled annoyed. "We will get a good opportunity, be patient."

Yeah, that's what Ulquiorra kept saying to Grimmjow: be patient. The Sexta didn't want to be patient; he wanted to end this mission as soon as possible.

"How long will this mission actually take time?"

"I can't say for sure."

"Give me at least some estimate."

Ulquiorra knew what was coming if he did.

"Probably few months."

"Few months!" Grimmjow moaned loudly.

"Stop complaining and focus on the mission. With whining you won't make any progress and then we won't ever get back to Hueco Mundo", Ulquiorra cut off Grimmjow's moaning who, surprisingly, stopped. They didn't talk anything before they got to the school.

Honestly Grimmjow didn't like the school; he had to sit all day and listen to teacher who talked about stuff that were amount to the fucks he gave. And he didn't give a fuck. Most of the time in the classes he slept, let his thoughts wander or stared at other students. Every time his eyes met Ulquiorra on the right side of him he noticed the Cuatro was actually paying attention. Okay, Grimmjow couldn't say for sure; Ulquiorra looked like that all the time. But he assumed he was paying attention. Just another thing the Sexta couldn't understand. He didn't know about Ulquiorra but personally he wasn't interested in analytical geometry or essay writing. But there were something bright in the day: they had PE for the first time today. Even though Grimmjow knew he couldn't fence with other students and lash off their heads (he really missed Pantera) he was relieved he didn't need to sit insides and try to think how he'd survive another math class.

First two classes Grimmjow let his eyelids fall and ears switch off. He yawned for thousandth time when the bell rang for lunch. The Sexta got off of his seat and resisted the urge to drag Ulquiorra out of the class to lunch. He waited hungrily while the Cuatro packed his bag and then they headed their steps to the school yard. Grimmjow had finally learned to ignore people who stared at him.

The two Espada sat on the grass and Ulquiorra handed a sandwich to Grimmjow. The Sexta gobbled his lunch and eyed the yard. Many other pupils had chosen to eat outside too; the weather was sunny and warm.

"Give me another", Grimmjow mumbled and swallowed the rest of the sandwich. Ulquiorra reached for his bag and gave Grimmjow another one. The Sexta ate it as quickly as the first one. He closed his eyes, laid down on the green grass and placed his hands on his chest. After Ulquiorra was done he crossed his legs and stared at the yard. They spent the rest of the lunch in silence.

The next, and last, class was PE and when it started the two Espada followed other students to the locker room to change. Grimmjow chose locker next to Ulquiorra's and others left some space around them so it looked like they were some out standers. Okay, to be honest they were. Grimmjow glanced at Ulquiorra who were just taking off his shirt. The Sexta turned his head away quickly as he remembered the 'accident' last night. Ulquiorra hadn't mentioned it or acted different, so Grimmjow thought he had just let it drop. He wanted to let it drop too. But he just couldn't wipe naked Ulquiorra from his mind. _What the hell is wrong with me? _the Sexta thought as he followed others outside; they'd be playing soccer.

"Okay, two rounds around the court! Move it!" the teacher yelled and the pupils started to jog in vague group. Grimmjow shook his head and nudged every thought, including Ulquiorra, to the darkest corner of his brain and started to jog faster. This was actually the only class he would probably ever like.

* * *

**Grimmjow: When are you actually going to get into the point?**

**Lambtron: What do you mean?**

**Grimmjow: This is boring as hell.**

**Lambtron: Oh Grimmy, be patient, there is going to happen more real soon. Besides there was somewhat GrimmUlqui moment there.**

**Grimmjow: Do you mean the moment when I stared at Ulquiorra?**

**Lambtron: Yes. Dat ass.**

**Ulquiorra: *Not amused***

**Lambtron: I think Angel is coming any time soon.**

**Grimmjow: Angel?**

**Lambtron: My beta/re-reader.**

**Grimmjow: Is she as mentally impaired as you?**

**MsBlackAngel: *Comes* Grimmy! *Glomps him***

**Ulquiorra: Obviously.**

**Grimmjow: Kill me now.**

**Lambtron: And disclaimer; I do not own Bleach or characters, credit goes to Tite Kubo. Please review and make me extra super happy and motivated. Till next time!**


	4. Weekend

**Chapter 4 ~ Weekend**

The PE class had helped Grimmjow to relax a bit. He and Ulquiorra had changed as quickly as possible and left before anyone else. Now they were walking along the street, heading home.

"Kurosaki was looking at you", Ulquiorra broke the silence. Grimmjow moved his gaze to the Cuatro and raised his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"Kurosaki was looking at you", Ulquiorra repeated as he moved his gaze to the Sexta. "During the game."

Ichigo had the same PE class with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"He was?" the bluenette asked.

"Yes. It's a good thing", Ulquiorra said and continued as he noticed Grimmjow's asking look, "He has noticed your existence."

Grimmjow smirked.

"Does this mean we're making progress?"

"It's probable."

The Sexta smirked wider and looked straight forward. The house was already near. Ulquiorra took his keys from his pocket and opened the door. Grimmjow rushed in first, kicked his shoes off from his feet and stretched. Ulquiorra took off his shoes and placed Grimmjow's next to his in a neat line; the Sexta could be tidier sometimes. He followed Grimmjow to the kitchen and put the electric kettle on. The bluenette reached for the handle of the fridge but was stopped when Ulquiorra grabbed his wrist. He stared at Grimmjow with don't-touch-my-kitchen –look.

"I'll make food soon", the Cuatro said and Grimmjow looked at him as he tore his arm off of Ulquiorra's grip.

"Quickly, I'm hungry", he replied and walked up to his room. This no touchy –rule of Ulquiorra's annoyed him, he admitted that, but there was a good side in it: Ulquiorra did everything for him.

Grimmjow tossed his school bag to the floor without bothering to take the books out. He collapsed to his bed and closed his eyes. He decided to take a short nap since he hadn't slept well last night.

Downstairs Ulquiorra took leftovers from the fridge and put them to the table. Soon he realized there wasn't a microwave to warm them up and put them back to the fridge. He'd make some sandwiches instead. Before he started he took his bag in his room and, unlike Grimmjow, put his books on the desk. Ulquiorra went back to the kitchen and started to make some snacks. Occasionally he sipped tea he had just made.

The Sexta had almost fallen asleep when he heard Ulquiorra's voice.

"Come to eat."

Grimmjow opened his eyes and the Cuatro was already gone. The bluenette ran downstairs, skipping half of the stairs' steps, and took his usual seat in front of Ulquiorra. Then he looked at the sandwiches on the table and frowned.

"Nothing else?" he said with a bit disappointment in his voice.

"There is nothing else and I can't warm up the leftovers from last night because we still don't have a microwave. Talking of which, we're going to buy new one today."

"We?" Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra; he thought he wasn't going with the Cuatro.

"Yes, we", Ulquiorra said and took a sip of tea. The Cuatro had two options: either he had to leave Grimmjow alone at home or take him with him to the electric store. The raven-haired Espada had thought about both alternatives and came up with the result that it'd be safer if Ulquiorra took Grimmjow with him and kept an eye on the Sexta. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

Grimmjow snorted and glared at Ulquiorra angrily.

"I'm not a kid, so stop treating me like I'm one!" he snapped.

"Right after you stop acting like one", Ulquiorra said and took a sip of tea.

"I'm not acting like a kid! Just because I accidentally broke that micro isn't a good reason for you to downplay me!"

Ulquiorra put the tea mug on the table and moved his gaze to Grimmjow.

"I know. I'm not downplaying you because of that. I'm downplaying you because I know you are dim-witted, short-tempered trash", Ulquiorra said emotionlessly, as always. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, shortening the gap between him and Ulquiorra. The Cuatro's expression didn't change and he didn't move an inch.

"Don't forget I can still kick your ass", the Sexta spitted.

"I'm more powerful than you", Ulquiorra said calmly and the two Espada stared at each other. That was true; Ulquiorra was still Cuatro Espada, two ranks higher than Grimmjow.

"Things may be different while we're in these bodies."

That was true too; Grimmjow was heavier and almost 6 inches longer than Ulquiorra, plus he was much more muscular. And because while in the faux bodies they couldn't use their Espada powers, Grimmjow could've easily win Ulquiorra in a fight.

"I can get out of this body easily whenever I want."

Another fact.

The two Espada stared at each other for a moment, Grimmjow with murderous look in his eyes and Ulquiorra negligently, as if they had some kind of staring contest. Then Ulquiorra moved his gaze away and stood up. Grimmjow leaned back on his chair and smirked.

"Get up and put on your shoes."

The smirk dropped from Grimmjow's face. He muttered something with a lot of curses but did what Ulquiorra demanded him to do. During their way to the electric store Grimmjow didn't even try to hide his annoyance.

"Don't touch anything or I'm going to rip off your balls and feed them to you", Ulquiorra said quietly as they entered to the store. It may have sounded like a joke coming from Ulquiorra, but Grimmjow wasn't amused; he knew the Cuatro would do it. So he just decided to follow Ulquiorra and stay out of his way. Grimmjow looked at the raven-haired Espada and thought how he knew what kind of microwave they needed to buy. How did he even know where the micros were?

In his thoughts Grimmjow didn't notice Ulquiorra had stopped walking and the bluentte walked into him. The Cuatro lost his balance and was just about to fall on his face. If Grimmjow hadn't caught him.

The Sexta reached towards Ulquiorra without even realizing what he was doing. It was like some kind of reflex. Grimmjow grabbed the Cuatro's waist and pulled him up. They stood there for five seconds before Ulquiorra tore himself off of Grimmjow's grip. The bluenette looked around quickly with blushing face. Hope no one saw that. He kept a short, but noticeable distance between him and Ulquiorra as the Cuatro was looking at the microwaves.

"We'll take this", the raven-haired Espada said after a while and Grimmjow moved his gaze to the micro Ulquiorra was pointing at. It was quite similar to their old one.

"Okay", Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. Like he cared what kind of microwave they had since Ulquiorra probably didn't him even let to touch it. The Cuatro stared at Grimmjow who obviously didn't get the hint.

"Take it", he said after a brief silence and the bluenette moved his gaze to Ulquiorra.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes, you", Ulquiorra said. "You'll carry it home."

Grimmjow frowned and looked at the Cuatro for a moment before he realized the real reason why he was there.

"You took me here so I can carry it home for you?" the Sexta asked but didn't wait for response. "Fuck you, you carry it home!"

Ulquiorra didn't look at Grimmjow. "Idiot. I would if I could."

The bluenette frowned, but slowly a grin started to grow on his face.

"Oh, right. You're too _weak _to do that", he mocked and started to chuckle. He put his hand on the top of Ulquiorra head and looked down on him. "How does it feel to be so small?"

The Cuatro swiped Grimmjow's hand away and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Trash. Take the microwave", Ulquiorra said as he turned around and started to walk towards the cash. Grimmjow took the micro in his hands and hurried to catch Ulquiorra. The bluentte smirked all the way to the cash desk and his grin didn't fall even when they got out of the store.

After the two Espada had walked about half of the way Grimmjow's hands started to get tired.

"Can we keep a short break?" he asked and looked at Ulquiorra who glanced at a park bench few yards away. He walked there, Grimmjow coming right after him. He put the micro to the bench and sat next to it. Passer-byes stared at them; two weird-looking teenagers with microwave was quite unusual view. Grimmjow looked at the sky lazily, but got more focused when he spotted something soaring on the sky.

"Ulquiorra", he caught the blue-haired Espada's attention and pointed at the black dot on the sky.

"Don't stare, idiot", Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow let his hand fall as he moved his gaze to green eyes. "If Kurosaki sees us staring at him while he's in his Shinigami form he gets really suspicious; we are not supposed to see Shinigami or Hollow."

The Sexta glanced at the sky and didn't see Ichigo anymore. He moved his gaze to the street.

"Let's go", Ulquiorra said after about fifteen minutes and they continued their way to home. When they got the new micro to work Ulquiorra warmed food and they ate. The rest of the evening Ulquiorra spent in his room. As Grimmjow went to shower he glanced at the door of the Cuatro's room and wondered what he did there.

**PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK !**

The next say started well. Grimmjow woke up at 10 am and was relieved he didn't need to go to school. He went downstairs and found Ulquiorra reading the newspaper. The Cuatro had woken up early again even though it was Saturday. How did he do that? Grimmjow pushed the questions away from his mind and started to eat his breakfast.

The Sexta spent the morning laying on the couch, taking short naps. When the morning turned to noon Grimmjow started to get bored. He couldn't even do anything because Ulquiorra didn't let him touch anything.

"What do humans do to spend time?" he asked Ulquiorra. Grimmjow had bended his legs so Ulquiorra could sit on the couch.

"According to TV sex, drugs and crimes", the Sexta heard his answer. He thought for a second.

"So you're saying I should rob a bank, get drunk and bang you?"

Ulquiorra moved his gaze to the Sexta who sat down.

"What do you do with all your time? You wake up so early and spend all evenings in your room", he said and looked into green eyes which looked back.

"Why do you care what I do with my time?" he asked and Grimmjow shrugged.

"I don't, I'm just curious."

Ulquiorra moved his gaze to the screen of TV.

"It's none of your business what I do with my time", he said and Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it can't be anything that bad", he tried to cajole, but Ulquiorra didn't say anything anymore.

"Fine, don't tell me."

Grimmjow decided he'd find out what Ulquiorra did every morning, the curiosity had taken over him. He just had to know. So he came up with a plan: he'd wake up before Ulquiorra next morning. The Sexta sighed. Easier said than done.

And when the alarm clock started to ring at half past three Grimmjow slammed it with his hand as fast as possible. Not because he didn't want to wake Ulquiorra, but because he didn't remember why he had a fucking alarm on for Sunday morning. The bluenette raised his head from his pillow, and it took him several minutes to realize why he had to wake up so early. He got up from the bed fifteen minutes later and hit his head to the door when he was going to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and while his way back to his room he looked at Ulquiorra's door. He wasn't awake yet. Grimmjow resisted the urge to peek in the Cuatro's room and went to get dressed. After he had put on black baggy pants and blue tee he left his room. When he was walking past Ulquiorra's room the door opened and Grimmjow stopped walking.

Ulquiorra walked out of the room with half-closed eyes. He was wearing only big, dark green shirt hem of which reached almost his pale knees. The two Espada stared at each other before the Cuatro broke the silence:

"Why are you already up?"

Grimmjow glanced at Ulquiorra's shirt and felt sudden urge to rip it off of him. The Cuatro noticed Grimmjow was staring at him and without waiting for the answer he walked past the Sexta. He rubbed his eye, slamming the bathroom door closed behind him and soon Grimmjow heard the shower to be turned on. The bluenette yawned and walked downstairs. He'd wait there until Ulquiorra had showered.

Grimmjow had to fight against the sleep. The curiosity kept him awake, at least for a while. When he heard Ulquiorra's steps in the stairs he forced his blue eyes wide open. The Cuatro walked into the room in full clothing: black tight jeans and t-shirt with some band's logo in it. His hair was still a bit wet. He was carrying few school books with him and piled them on the table. The Sexta frowned and moved his gaze to the raven-haired Espada who turned the electric kettle on.

"You actually do your homework?" Grimmjow asked as Ulquiorra opened a book, cup of tea next to him on the table. He glanced at the Sexta.

"And you don't?"

Grimmjow snorted, leaned his arm on the table and placed his chin on his palm.

"Why the hell should I?" the bluenette mumbled and looked at Ulquiorra. It didn't matter if he did his homework or not, he didn't even pay attention in the classes. Ulquiorra continued writing in the notebook, sipping his tea. Grimmjow stared at him tiredly and half-laid on the table.

"Go to sleep", the Cuatro said to the Sexta as he closed the book and changed it to another. Grimmjow straightened his back.

"I'm not tired", he muttered and looked out of the window; the sun hadn't still started to rise. Then the bluenette glanced at the clock and noticed they had been up only for an hour. Ulquiorra obviously didn't believe Grimmjow.

"Why did you wake up this early?" he asked and put the books aside. Grimmjow looked at the Cuatro who stood up and started to make breakfast.

"I just woke up and wasn't tired anymore", he shrugged his shoulders and tried to sound credible.

"No you didn't", Ulquiorra said and turned his face to the bluenette. "You never wake up this early."

"Well excuse me, I wake up whenever I want", Grimmjow said and stood up. He walked to Ulquiorra and looked at the stove over his shoulder. Then he walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Just news and boring morning talk shows. The Sexta closed his eyes and rubbed them. Trying not to fall asleep he stood up and walked around the room. He stopped in front of the shelf and looked at the books curiously. He noticed some of them were gone. When he was just about to yell to Ulquiorra and ask him where they were, he heard the Cuatro's voice.

"Breakfast's ready."

Grimmjow turned around and saw Ulquiorra on the door. The bluenette followed him to the kitchen and they ate breakfast. The rest of the day Grimmjow spent on the couch and somehow managed to stay awake. When he put his head on his pillow in the evening he fell asleep in a millisecond.

**PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK !**

"No…! No, go away!" Grimmjow growled tiredly and swung his hand around, trying to hit Ulquiorra.

"Get up or we're going to be late", The Cuatro said and the Sexta sat up. He glared Ulquiorra through tired eyes.

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

With that Ulquiorra left Grimmjow to get changed. Another stupid Monday, another stupid school week. The bluenette moaned and whined all the way to the kitchen. It didn't help that he hit his toe on the chair. He muttered fucks as he sat down and started to eat, eyes closed.

The weather matched up to Grimmjow's mood; heavy, dark clouds hung upon the town, ready to spit fat drops down to the ground. People around them had morose expressions on their faces. The Sexta answered to their glances with even more morose expression, if possible.

"Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said and stopped walking. The bluenette turned around and raised his eyebrows. "I forgot my biology book."

_Oh my God, who the hell cares_, Grimmjow was ready to speak his mind, but Ulquiorra turned around and started to walk back.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch on you later."

The Sexta sighed and muttered something, but the Cuatro didn't hear it. He continued walking and kicked little rocks out of his way. Another boring day ahead. Grimmjow moved his gaze away from the ground and glanced at an alley he was passing. Some guys hanging around there. The Sexta continued walking without bigger interest. Until he saw a glimpse of orange hair. Grimmjow stopped walking and turned his head to the alley. Only one person in this town had orange hair. He took a step closer the alley and stretched his neck to see what there was going on. Then he saw Ichigo. One man held his hands behind his back and other two were standing in front of him, slimy smirks decorating their faces. One of the men was holding chain. Grimmjow frowned and walked closer quietly. Then he cleared his throat and all four moved their gazes to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

* * *

**Lambtron: I think I'm gonna leave this here for now.**

**Ulquiorra: That's cruel.**

**Lambtron: I'd continue but first I just need some tea. Come to have tea with me Ulqui~ You guys do the disclaimer! *drags Ulquiorra to the kitchen***

**Grimmjow: Could you please let go of my arm now?**

**MsBlackAngel: No! *hangs on Grimmjow's arm* Do the disclaimer Grimmy ~**

**Grimmjow: Lambtron does not own Bleach or characters, credit goes to Tite Kubo. There, happy now?**

**MsBlackAngel: Very. And guys, remember; review in a day keeps writer's block away!**


	5. First Contact

**Chapter 5 ~ First Contact**

Grimmjow felt Ichigo's brown eyes on him, but he didn't look at him. He was focusing on the three men instead. They looked a bit stunned first, but the man with the chain got a hold of himself back first. He took a step towards the bluenette and grinned stupidly.

"Are you this freaks friend, freak?" he asked and raised the chain a bit. Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo for not even a second, but saw puzzlement in his eyes. He was sure the Strawberry remembered him.

"Who're you calling a freak?" the Sexta asked and stared at the man in front of him. He was now much closer than a moment ago.

"You'd better fuck off right now", the man said with a warning voice, but didn't scare Grimmjow. He _was _the Sexta Espada after all.

"And what if I don't?" he asked and raised his eyebrows. That obviously annoyed the man, 'cause the smirk on his face faded away. He raised his hand, intention to hit Grimmjow with the chain, but the bluenette was faster; he grabbed the man's arm and in a blink of eye the man was laying on the ground. The Sexta moved his gaze to the startled men.

"Get out of here", Grimmjow stated and the other man let go of Ichigo. He and his friend hurried past the bluenette, lifted the moaning man from the ground where Grimmjow had smashed him and rushed out of the alley. One of the men looked at Ichigo and Grimmjow over his shoulder and spitted on the ground before they turned around the corner. Grimmjow snorted and muttered something before turning his head to Ichigo. The Strawberry rubbed his wrists without moving his gaze away from the Sexta.

"I could've handled that myself."

"It didn't really look like it."

Awkward silence fell on them. Both wanted to break it and opened their mouths at the completely same time. Another awkward silence.

"You first", Grimmjow said and Ichigo straightened his back.

"You're Jaegerjaques, right?" he asked, making the Sexta a bit surprised. He didn't expect Ichigo would remember his name.

"Yeah, but just say Grimmjow", the bluenette said and Ichigo nodded. There was a brief silence before he asked his question, "What was that about?"

Ichigo looked at the ground, the spot where that man had lied just a moment ago.

"They hate me 'cause of my hair color. People don't understand it's natural", Kurosaki said and moved his gaze to Grimmjow, "I've been bullied since like forever 'cause of my hair."

The bluenette stared at Ichigo and glanced at his orange hair; it blazed like fire in the wind. Then he moved his gaze back to the Strawberry's brown eyes. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to pretend he had compassion to share.

"Well", he just said and ran his hand through his hair.

Ichigo looked at his blue hair and seemed to understand what Grimmjow meant. The bluenette didn't really want to talk about his hair, and for his luck Ichigo looked over Grimmjow's shoulder and asked:

"Where's…?"

It took few seconds for Grimmjow to understand what he meant.

"Oh, Ulquiorra?"

"Yeah."

"He forgot some book and went to get that", the bluenette said and once again awkward silence fell over them.

"What is he actually to you?" Ichigo asked after a while. It sounded like he had thought how to formulate his question.

"Half brother", Grimmjow said. _If someone asks you're my half brother and we have same father but different mothers, that will explain our different family names, _Ulquiorra's voice echoed in his ears. Ichigo glanced at his watch. "We'd better go or we're gonna be late."

"Yeah", Grimmjow said and turned around. Ichigo followed him and they headed their steps to the school. Grimmjow wanted to maintain small talk; with joke, story, question, telling how annoying fuck Ulquiorra was… With anything, now that he had got contact to Kurosaki, as Ulquiorra would say. But it was too late.

The Strawberry turned to the Sexta and looked him in the eyes. "I guess I see you later."

"Yeah", Grimmjow said and moved his gaze to Ichigo.

"Hey", Kurosaki said and Grimmjow raised his eyebrows. "Thanks."

The Espada stared at the Shinigami, then smirked.

"No problem, it was nothing, really."

Ichigo smirked quietly, then turned around and walked away. Grimmjow looked after him for a while, then turned around and almost jumped out of his skin.

Ulquiorra was standing in front of him.

"Jesus Christ, Ulquiorra, I almost got a heart attack!" he said with a loud voice and glared at the black-haired Espada. Ulquiorra didn't listen to Grimmjow, his eyes were riveted on Ichigo's back.

"What was that?" he asked as he moved his gaze to the Sexta. Grimmjow grinned and rubbed his neck.

"Let's just say that I kinda saved Kurosaki's ass just a moment ago", he said. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow for a while. Then the bell rang.

"You tell me everything during the lunch", the Cuatro said and they walked to the class. Grimmjow made a humming sound as an agreement and was now on much better mood, even though it had just started to rain.

Ulquiorra's better praise him because of this.

**PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK !**

The bell rang to lunch and Grimmjow jumped up from his seat. For his surprise Ulquiorra did the same thing. He was eager to hear what happened with Ichigo.

"Come on", Ulquiorra snapped and Grimmjow left the class willingly. They walked along the corridor and headed their steps to the canteen since it was raining outside and they couldn't eat there. Grimmjow was just about to start telling what happened in the morning with Ichigo when familiar orange hair found his sight. His blue eyes met brown ones.

"Hey", Ichigo said and Grimmjow answered with a simple nod. The Sexta glanced at Ichigo's three friends who were staring at him and Ulquiorra. Then he glanced at the Espada next to him. Ulquiorra was staring at Ichigo.

"Do you want to eat with us?"

Grimmjow moved his gaze to the Strawberry and wasn't sure did he hear right.

"What?"

"Do you want to eat with us?" Ichigo repeated, looking at Grimmjow. The invite didn't sound like Kurosaki did it of free will; it was rather a thank you for the early, a compulsory question. Grimmjow actually didn't want to answer with yes; it would have sounded too keen. But there was no choice. Ulquiorra would strangle him if he let this chance slip by.

"Uh… If it's fine to you. And Ulquiorra", the bluenette said and glanced at Ulquiorra.

"It's fine", the Cuatro said and was now looking at Ichigo's friends. The girl name of which Grimmjow knew to be Inoue Orihime, smiled warmly.

"It's completely fine to me", she said and Sado and Ishida muttered agrees behind her. They walked through the canteen to an empty table. It felt awkward. They were like two groups that had forced to be together and no one could run away. As they reached the table they sat down. It seemed like no one wanted to sit next to Ulquiorra or Grimmjow. Finally Orihime took a seat next to Grimmjow and gave him a smile. The Sexta glanced at her and tried to smile as a response. Let this end soon, the bluenette prayed.

The lunch was everything Grimmjow expected it to be: silent and awkward. He ate sandwiches Ulquiorra had made and stared at the wooden surface of the table. Ulquiorra kept his eyes closed and looked calm, but behind that emotionless face he was thinking hard. This lunch was a great chance to learn to know Ichigo and now they just needed something. A light, nice conversation maybe? But there was a problem: what should he say to start a conversation. He opened his eyes and swallowed the last bite of his sandwich

"What actually is the meaning of this lunch?" he asked, even though he already knew why Ichigo had asked the two Espada to eat with them. Everybody was now staring at the Cuatro.

"Grimmjow helped me out of difficult situation and I thought this may be a good way to thank him", Ichigo said and focused on his lunch again. "Thought you wanted to come too since you're new and don't have any friends yet…"

Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo for a moment, then moved his gaze away without saying anything anymore.

"Wherefrom did you move here?" Orihime asked. Grimmjow looked at her.

"We're originally from Tokyo, we moved here 'cause our father wanted us to gain independence", Ulquiorra lied and kept a short break before adding, "We're half brothers."

"Oh, so, do you have different moms then?"

"Yes."

"What about them? Did something happen to them?" Orihime kept asking questions and Ulquiorra glanced at her.

"We wouldn't like to talk about it", he said quietly, almost emotionally. Grimmjow glanced at him, then moved his gaze to his lap. Just better to play along.

"Oh", the smile from Inoue's face faded away, "I-I'm sorry."

The Cuatro stared at the girl.

"Don't be", he said and glanced at Grimmjow who continued eating. Silence fell upon them again. Pupils started to leave the canteen, which could mean only one thing: the lunch was almost over. With relief Grimmjow stood up, Ulquiorra following his example.

"See ya later", he said and the two Espada received goodbyes from Ichigo, Orihime, Sado and Ishida. Ulquiorra just contented himself to stare at the teens before leaving with the Sexta. He looked right forward, thoughts rushing in his head. Grimmjow asked something but the Cuatro couldn't hear it.

"Ulquiorra", the bluenette said and grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulder. The raven-haired Espada turned around to face Grimmjow who repeated his question:

"What are we going to do next?"

Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow for a while, then turned around and walked into the class.

"We wait."

Grimmjow didn't really understand what that supposed to mean. He frowned and followed Ulquiorra, taking his seat. But the Cuatro was thinking something. Some plan.

Maybe things are really going to work after all.

**PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK !**

Days passed, Ulquiorra didn't show any signs of super awesome plan he might have and Grimmjow was frustrated. He had talked to Ichigo, yes, and kept up their incipient friendship. Grimmjow couldn't say he was Ichigo's friend yet, more like a pal. Sometimes Ichigo came to talk to him, and Grimmjow didn't need to start the conversation. Ulquiorra kept saying it was a good thing. He obviously thought Grimmjow was the one who had to become friends with Ichigo and dig everything out of him while Ulquiorra was looking aside and telling the Sexta what to do. Grimmjow wanted to yell to the Cuatro, scream he wouldn't talk to Kurosaki anymore nor let Ulquiorra to say him he couldn't touch anything. Fuck you. That's what Grimmjow wanted to say to Ulquiorra. Fuck you, fuck this mission, fuck Aizen. Fuck everything.

Ulquiorra had taken good care of the house. He cooked, cleaned, washed the dishes, did the laundry and so on. When he wasn't doing anything from that list he was hiding in his room. Grimmjow still hadn't found out what the Cuatro was doing there. He didn't even know what the Cuatro had in his room. Sure, he had looked in the room one or two times, but he was focusing on Ulquiorra (the images were still disturbing him at times) not on the room. The bluenette had stopped asking questions, he couldn't get answers to them anyways. Ulquiorra obviously wasn't a person who wanted to talk about himself.

Grimmjow glanced at the door of Ulquiorra's room and frowned. The Cuatro had locked himself in there again. Grimmjow's thoughts were interrupted suddenly. The wrinkle on the carpet was almost unnoticeably. The next thing he knew was pain everywhere when he rumbled down the stairs. He hit his head on the floor and then just laid there. He heard when Ulquiorra opened the door, the noise had caught his attention, and Grimmjow sat down, holding his head. He felt something draining down his neck and cheek. His temple hurt.

"What are you doing?"

Grimmjow raised his gaze and saw Ulquiorra standing in front of him.

"Nothing, just chilling on the floor", the bluenette said sarcastically and added with annoyance, "I tripped, what does it look like?"

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow in silence, then bowed and touched the Sexta's temple with his fingertips. He rubbed his fingers together and stared at them.

"You're bleeding."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Ulquiorra turned around and Grimmjow followed him with his eyes.

"Get up", the Cuatro said and opened the bathroom's door. The Sexta stood up and followed Ulquiorra to the bathroom. The raven-haired Espada was taking something from the cabinet. The washing machine was humming in the corner. When Grimmjow turned his gaze back to Ulquiorra he saw absorbent cotton and a bottle of disinfectant in his hands.

"Sit down", the black-haired Espada demanded and Grimmjow sat on the toilet seat. Ulquiorra moistened a cotton ball in disinfectant and pressed it against the bluenette's temple. It stung a bit, but to Grimmjow it was nothing. He looked at Ulquiorra. The raven-haired Espada was focusing on Grimmjow's wound. He frowned. Grimmjow looked into his green eyes. For a second, just for a second, the bluenette thought an image of Ulquiorra with blushing face and big eyes. He jumped because of the image and earned a sharp "stay still" from Ulquiorra. The Cuatro wiped blood from his neck and Grimmjow didn't look at him anymore. Suddenly he just wanted Ulquiorra to stay as far as possible.

Ulquiorra stopped wiping, put a plaster on Grimmjow's temple and straightened his back.

"There", he said and turned around. The Sexta touched his temple, feeling the rough surface of the plaster. He stood up and looked after Ulquiorra. Blushing Ulquiorra under him. Whispering his name. Scratching his back with black nails. The Sexta shook his head until he almost lost his balance and had to lean on the sink. He rubbed his blue eyes and pressed them till he started to see white.

He saw that Ulquiorra in his dreams, he didn't want to think that Ulquiorra while he was awake.

* * *

**MsBlackAngel: Whoa, totally didn't see that coming.**

**Lambtron: Me neither.**

**Grimmjow: What the fuck that supposed to mean? This is your fic!**

**Lambtron: Yeah, but sometimes even your own fics surprise you.**

**MsBlackAngel: But you wouldn't understand it Grimmy~**

**Grimmjow: For the last time, could you **_**please **_**let go of my arm already? I can't feel my hand anymore!**

**Ulquiorra: I think it's turning blue.**

**MsBlackAngel: Blue, my favorite color!**

**Lambtron: *Sweat drop* Angel, at least loosen your grip a bit, Grimm's gonna need that hand.**

**MsBlackAngel: To what?**

**Lambtron: You'll find out that in the next chap.**

**Grimmjow: WHAT?**

**MsBlackAngel: *Too much fangirl emotions***

**Lambtron: Okay, disclaimer; I do not own Bleach or characters, Kubo does. Thank you so so much for those who have reviewed and read this fic, I appreciate it a lot. And just one thing anymore; rating will change to M in the next chapter. Till then~**


	6. Dreaming Of You

**Chapter 6 ~ Dreaming Of You**

Long, pale fingers ran through blue hair, down to neck and back. Hips hit together, making two men moan quietly. Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra's neck and nibbled his earlobe. He breathed in Ulquiorra's ear and his hands traveled on Ulquiorra's bare chest and stomach. The raven-haired Espada squirmed under the bluenette. Grimmjow continued covering Ulquiorra's neck in passionate kisses, leaving noticeable hickeys here and there. The Cuatro gasped for breath when Grimmjow reached his nipples. He played with them for a while, sucked and bit them gently. Ulquiorra let quiet moans slip through his lips. The Sexta raised his gaze to the Cuatro and smirking pressed his lips against Ulquiorra's. The raven-haired Espada kissed him back immediately and obediently opened his mouth as Grimmjow licked his lower lip, asking for entrance. Their tongues wrestled for a while. Then the Sexta pulled away and took a look at Ulquiorra. The Cuatro was breathing heavily and his face was blushing. Green eyes were half-opened and there were red marks on his neck and chest. His nipples were hard and glossy from saliva Grimmjow had left there. He looked right into Grimmjow's blue eyes and slowly licked his black upper lip. The bluenette opened Ulquiorra's belt and jeans' button and unzipped them. He pulled them down, which was quite hard, it felt like they were glued on Ulquiorra's sweaty tights. Grimmjow touched the Cuatro's hard-on lightly through his boxers and the raven-haired Espada bucked his hips. Grimmjow smirked.

"Someone's lusty", he said and glanced at green eyes. Painfully slow he pulled the black boxers down and looked at Ulquiorra's pulsating member. He grabbed it in his hand and squeezed it tightly, which made Ulquiorra moan loudly and squirm more. The Cuatro started to move his hips, but the Sexta stopped his movement.

"Don't rush", he said and Ulquiorra wrapped his fingers around Grimmjow's neck and pulled him closer.

"Just fuck me already", he said quietly, staring at Grimmjow. The Sexta could feel Ulquiorra's warm breath on his face. He placed his fingers on Ulquiorra's lips and the Cuatro started to lick them. The show and Ulquiorra's tongue around his fingers made Grimmjow even harder, if possible. He pulled his fingers from the Cuatro's mouth without warning and placed them on Ulquiorra's entrance, ready to prepare him. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and the Sexta pushed first finger inside the Cuatro. Ulquiorra gasped and squirmed. The bluenette hushed and started to move his finger slowly. Ulquiorra moaned and pressed his lips against Grimmjow's. While they kissed Grimmjow slipped in second and third finger. Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow's hand.

"That's enough", he said and the bluenette pulled his fingers out. He struggled with his own jeans for a while, getting help from Ulquiorra. Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra back to the bed and smirking got on him. The Cuatro looked at him with his green eyes and blinked. The Sexta nibbled his lower lip.

"I'm coming in."

"Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said suddenly, interrupting Grimmjow's intention. The bluenette looked at the Cuatro and frowned.

"Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said again, now with louder voice. All of a sudden Grimmjow felt cold, familiar feeling around himself.

He opened his eyes and saw his own, blue wall.

It was a dream. Just a dream. No, rather a nightmare. Grimmjow turned his head and saw Ulquiorra next to him, holding his cover in his hand. The Sexta moved a bit, but then gasped quietly and stopped. The Cuatro stared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing", Grimmjow said automatically and didn't move. He waved his hand to Ulquiorra. "I'm coming soon, I'm gonna take a quick shower."

The Cuatro looked at Grimmjow, then threw the cover back in the bed and left the room, slamming the door closed. Grimmjow glanced at the door before he sat down. He raised the hem of his tee and looked at the lump in his boxers.

"Are you fucking kidding me…" he sighed and buried his face in his hand, while the other was still holding the hem. Thank God Ulquiorra didn't see.

Grimmjow had dreamed of Ulquiorra before, but this was new. Usually he came in his sleep, leaving behind messy boxers which Grimmjow cleaned himself to destroy the evidence from Ulquiorra. The bluenette stood up, grabbed a towel from the closet and walked straight to the bathroom. He locked the door after him and threw the towel to the toilet seat and took off his shirt. After hesitating for a second he took off his boxers too. He was aware of his hard-on but didn't look at it when he turned on the shower. Grimmjow stepped under warm water and closed his eyes. The dream was anything but ready to leave his thoughts. Grimmjow growled and could feel his member pulsating.

_I'm not gay_, the bluenette thought and washed his hair, _I'm not gay and this is sick._

"Sick", he muttered quietly and bit his lip. He grabbed his dick. "Sick."

He started to move his hand and kept his eyes closed as water poured on him. He let the dream take over his thoughts and moved his hand faster. Grimmjow leaned his other hand on the tiled wall and moaned and hissed quietly. He saw Ulquiorra's blushing face in front of him. He saw Ulquiorra sucking his fingers. He saw himself fingering the raven-haired Espada who squirmed under him. Grimmjow was close. He bit his lip and moved his hand faster and faster and then he came. He smothered a loud moan and leaned his forehead on the wall. He stood there, eyes closed, waiting water to wash cum to the drain. He jumped and opened his eyes when he heard a knock from the door.

"Grimmjow", Ulquiorra's voice came outside of the bathroom. The Sexta cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"How long are you planning to be there?" the Cuatro asked.

"Shit", Grimmjow muttered and turned off the shower. He had completely lost his sense of time.

"I'm coming", he said to Ulquiorra and drained quickly. The towel around his waist he opened the door. Ulquiorra took a step back and looked at Grimmjow. The Sexta wasn't usually bothered being around people with so little clothing, but he started to feel awkward when he felt Ulquiorra's gaze on his bare chest. Grimmjow walked into his room without looking at the Cuatro and dressed in a minute. He didn't put on his tie; he still hadn't learnt how to tie it properly.

The whole day was already ruined when he went downstairs and moaning Ulquiorra popped up in his head. This continued at school and Grimmjow couldn't focus on anything. And it didn't help that some woman with cold coughed right on his face when he was buying groceries with Ulquiorra. When they got home Grimmjow hid in his room for the rest of the day and left it only when he went to eat dinner.

Ulquiorra had noticed Grimmjow's weird behavior. Usually the Sexta whined about everything around the clock, but today he has been surprising quiet. He avoided eye contact with Ulquiorra, but if he happed to look the Cuatro in the eyes he moved his gaze away immediately and acted uneasily for a moment. Ulquiorra couldn't understand Grimmjow's abnormal demeanor. Yesterday he was completely normal.

The Cuatro snorted. Why was he thinking about Grimmjow anyways. That trash didn't deserve his worry. This was probably just some idiotic, childish way to get attention. With that Ulquiorra let Grimmjow leave his thoughts and he re-read the page of the book he was reading. What Matt had told to Claire had completely passed by him.

Grimmjow could only wish he could stop thinking about Ulquiorra as easily as Ulquiorra could stop thinking about Grimmjow. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What the fuck, Grimmjow", he said to himself, "It was just some stupid dream, get a hold of yourself man!"

He closed his eyes and pulled the cover on himself. "Just fucking forget it."

But it was no use; Ulquiorra was disturbing his dreams again this night.

**PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK !**

Next morning Ulquiorra came to wake Grimmjow up again. But for his surprise the Sexta was already awake.

"My head hurts…" Grimmjow moaned and buried his face in the pillow. Ulquiorra stared at him.

"Sit down", he said and Grimmjow did what he was told. Horrible pain hit his head and he rubbed his temple. His throat was dry and he felt like shit. Ulquiorra pressed his palm on Grimmjow's forehead and the bluenette stirred because of the touch.

"You have fever", the Cuatro said as he moved the back of his hand on Grimmjow's cheek. It felt like it was ice cold to Grimmjow. "You have to stay home and rest."

The Sexta glanced at Ulquiorra who left the room. Soon he came back with a glass of water which he placed on the night desk. Grimmjow took it thankfully and drank every drop.

"I already made your breakfast", Ulquiorra said and turned around, "I put it to fridge, you can warm it up later when you get hungry."

Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra's back and couldn't believe his ears. Ulquiorra let him touch the microwave? This was a miracle.

"I'm leaving now", the Cuatro said and before Grimmjow could say anything he was gone. The Sexta collapsed back to the bed and pulled the cover on his shivering body. Ulquiorra could've at least given him another blanket or something, he was freezing.

After taking restless naps whole morning Grimmjow dragged his cover and pillow downstairs to the couch and turned on the TV. He went to the kitchen and took his meal which meant to be his breakfast from the fridge. He warmed it up, but before that he checked at least ten times he hadn't put a fork in the micro. He thanked gods or whatever there was up there for Ulquiorra's cooking skills and entrenched himself on the couch. He surfed on the channels while eating and realized why no one watched TV at this time of day. Garbage, garbage and more garbage. Grimmjow decided to watch some lame American program where patients told about their problems and some doctor helped them. Just because he wanted to laugh to other people's problems (mostly because he could forget his own).

"Our time is running out, but before that we still have time to take our last patient in", the doctor said, "Carole."

The audience clapped politely as a young woman, not more than twenty five, came in. She smiled to the camera before she sat down.

"Hello, Carole."

"Hello, doctor."

"So, I assume that you had something to share with us?"

"Yes, it's about my ex-boyfriend", Carole said and looked at the doctor. "We just broke up."

"That's unfortunate", the doctor said and Carole smiled weakly.

"I'm fine with it, so no need to be sorry."

Grimmjow let out a voice that was between a sigh and a growl. Stupid people with their stupid interpersonal problems.

"I've just had these dreams about him, and they bother me", Carole continued and straightened her back.

"And what kind of these dreams are?"

"Most of them are sexual."

Suddenly the program got Grimmjow's full attention.

"I see", the doctor said and looked at Carole questionably, "And you said you're fine with your break up?"

"Yes, I'm the one who left him."

"Well, there is a psychological reason for your dreams. You see, dreams are believed to reflect whatever there is in your subconscious. Maybe a lack of sexual life in your relationship has caused you thinking which you've just pushed aside and now it's bothering you", the doctor explained, and Carole nodded.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You have to get your ex-boyfriend out of your system. Usually executing your dream helps", the doctor answered and Carole frowned.

"So, you're saying I should have sex with him?" she asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes. But that is bothersome for both of you. What you could do is…" the doctor started to explain his theories, but Grimmjow had stopped listening to him ages ago.

Have sex with him and get him out of your system.

Grimmjow shook his head, which he shouldn't have done; it just caused him more head ache.

No, that can't be the _only _way to get Ulquiorra out of his system. Having sex with his fellow Espada was out of the question. Something you are not supposed to do, even if someone holds a gun on your chest. And Ulquiorra was a _man. _Grimmjow wasn't gay. He knew he wasn't.

There wasn't a doubt about it.

He wasn't gay.

He wasn't.

Seriously.

The Sexta got up from the couch too fast and had to sit back to it. Was this really putting his sexuality to question?

But he was sure he wasn't gay. He didn't even have feelings towards Ulquiorra. Not a single one. There were only these stupid dreams, no, nightmares. He had never loved any man in... That way.

"Ulquiorra isn't even attractive", Grimmjow said and walked to the kitchen.

"He's disgusting with that black hair and big green eyes and slender, pale body and _what the fuck am I thinking_?" the bluenette yelled the end of the sentence and was angry to himself. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and opened the faucet.

Ulquiorra was annoying, asshole, anything negative. The Sexta could continue the list until the very end.

Grimmjow's thoughts were interrupted as the door opened. Familiar raven-haired Espada appeared to the doorway of the kitchen.

"I'm home", he said, took off his shoes, walked to the kitchen, turned on the electric kettle, stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked out of the window. Grimmjow stared at him with eyes that were ready to shoot lasers. But despite the murderous way he looked at the Cuatro, there were suddenly more positive than negative words he could come up with if you had to describe Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow hit himself in the face later that night because of it.

* * *

**MsBlackAngel: He did what with this hand? Ew sick! *lets go of Grimmjow's arm* But I still love it~**

**Grimmjow: I'm sure psychologists would be very interested in studying your mind. And you! *points at Lambtron* Why are you making me to do these things?**

**Lambtron: *hides behind Ulqui* It's not my fault, internet made me like this!**

**Ulquiorra: *surrounded by idiots* Lambtron does not own Bleach or characters, Tite Kubo does. Please give her reviews.**

**Lambtron: Ooh, thanks Ulqui!**

**Ulquiorra: I did it just to end this conversation, I need tea.**

**Lambtron: You read my thoughts! Angel, keep an eye on Grimmy so he won't destroy my room.**

**Grimmjow: You're leaving me alone with her again?**

**MsBlackAngel: Don't lie Grimmy, you like my company.**

**Grimmjow: You're the one who should stop lying.**

**MsBlackAngel: Oh, I had to say! Exam week's starting soon, so Lambtron won't have any time to write for a while. But she promised to upload the next chapter right after the last exam's over, so be patient~ And remember to review!**


	7. Waking Feelings

**Chapter 7 ~ Waking Feelings**

Next morning Grimmjow woke up after seeing strange dreams which didn't make any sense. It was because of fever. But for Grimmjow's luck Ulquiorra wasn't in them. The Sexta tried not to think of the fact that after his fever's gone he's going to dream of horny Ulquiorra again. Grimmjow laid on the bed for a while before he opened his eyes and sat up. Ulquiorra had brought him a sandwich and a glass of water and they were on the night desk. The bluenette glanced at his alarm and noticed that the Cuatro had left to school just a moment ago.

Ulquiorra had treated Grimmjow more gently during he have been sick, for example he hadn't called Grimmjow trash, stupid or idiot. At least he hadn't said those words out loud. It was kinda surprising. Grimmjow didn't know the Cuatro could do it. Or take care of him. The Sexta was actually pretty annoyed because of it. He just wanted the old Ulquiorra back, his new behavior was confusing and Grimmjow had started to hate Ulquiorra less and less. The Sexta didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't just push it aside anymore.

He started to have feelings, which wasn't amusing him.

And Grimmjow was sure Ulquiorra wouldn't be amused either if he knew.

The Sexta decided to go watch the TV to get Ulquiorra out of his head, at least for a while. He didn't touch the sandwich or the glass. The morning groveled. Somehow Grimmjow wished Ulquiorra was already home, there would be at least someone to keep him company. The Sexta looked around the living room, and when his eyes met the shelf he remembered he had to ask Ulquiorra where he had taken the books from it. Not like Grimmjow wanted to read them himself, he just wondered did Ulquiorra read them and if so, what kind of books they were.

The Sexta went to kitchen to drink something. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet, opened the fridge and poured some juice for himself. He spilled half of the drink on his shirt.

"Shit", he muttered and wiped the growing stain from his chest. Sighing he put the glass to the table and took off his shirt. He walked to the bathroom and was just about to throw the shirt to the laundry basked, but noticed something. He stared at the green object and grabbed it.

Ulquiorra's shirt, that big one Grimmjow had seen him wearing on that one morning. He wore it when he slept. Grimmjow dropped his own shirt to the basket and held Ulquiorra's shirt in his hands and stared at it. Induced by some weird power (love) he pressed it against his chest and let the scent of Ulquiorra fill his nose. He closed his eyes and stood there for God knows how long.

When he woke up from his daydream his eyes widened, he dropped the shirt to the floor and literally punched himself in the face. The Sexta walked out of the bathroom, straight to his room and collapsed to his bed. Pulsating head ache followed right after.

_One does not simply_, echoed in Grimmjow's head. He sat up and stared at his night desk. He wiped everything from it to the floor angrily; his alarm fell, causing a crash, the sandwich fell the margarine side down and the glass smashed broken. Voices kept saying things Grimmjow didn't want to hear.

"Shut up!" he growled and stood up. After walking around his room restlessly he grabbed a dirty shirt from the floor and wiped the floor clean. He regretted what he had done, meaning both the mess and touching Ulquiorra's dirty clothes. He could've done anything with that shirt.

"Oh for the love of…" the Sexta rolled his eyes annoyed for the thought. He took the pieces of glass to the trash can and the shirt to the laundry basket. He stared at Ulquiorra's shirt on the floor, turned around and snorted.

Grimmjow tried to take a nap, with no result. When the TV was showing crappy shows, as always, the bluenette decided to eat every last thing from the fridge. When he was sure there wasn't anything else than vegetables in the fridge he went upstairs and happened to glance at the door of Ulquiorra's room. He stopped walking and stared at it. On a whim he put his hand on the door handle and went in.

The room was extremely clean; everything was on the right place, like Ulquiorra had set everything on place with a ruler. The bed was made and books on a pile on the table. The only thing on the floor was green carpet. It looked like no one had used it since the two Espada came in the house. Grimmjow opened Ulquiorra's closet and saw perfectly folded clothes, most of them black or green. The Sexta took randomly some shirt and looked at it. Black top that would definitely be too tight to Ulquiorra. Blushing Grimmjow threw the top back to the closet (without bothering to fold it) and wiped imagine of Ulquiorra wearing it away from his head. He directed his gaze to the desk and cocked his head. There weren't only school books on it but also some other books Grimmjow guessed belonging in the living room's shelf. He grabbed one with red covers and browsed it through quickly. He chose some page and started to read:

"_You don't love me anymor__e", Ayako said quietly, tears pouring in her eyes. Tatsuya wrapped his arms around Ayako's waist and pulled her closer._

"_Yes I do", he said and looked into brown eyes. "You are the only one I will ever love."_

_Ayako tore herself off Tatsuya's grip and turned around. She wiped the corners of her eyes and stared at the ground._

"_What about her?"_

_There was a silence during which Tatsuya tried to say something, without a result. How did Ayako know?_

"_Yes, I know about her", the woman said like she could read his fiancé's thoughts. "I heard when you talked with her on the phone."_

_Tatsuya looked helpless and raised his arm towards Ayako._

"_Don't touch me", she said and walked out of the room. The man stood there, staring after her. His throat felt like it was knotted and his eyes stung. But the very worst feeling was on his heart. It felt like it was being ripped off his chest and stabbed by a dagger. Tatsuya fell on his knees and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't stop the tears anymore, they started to drain down on his face and-_

Grimmjow raised his gaze from the book, priceless look on his face. He glanced at the page and closed the book. He looked at the title: _Anthem of the Angels_. He glanced at the backside, then grabbed another book from the table. _Love Bears All Things_. He glanced at the others; _A Place in Your Heart_, _Let It Die_, _Thousand lies_. Most of them happened to be romance novels. The Sexta stared at the books in his hands, his mouth dropped open.

"What the hell…?" he muttered to himself.

"What are you doing?"

Ulquiorra's voice made Grimmjow almost jump out of his skin and the books fell to the floor. He turned around and looked at the Cuatro who had sneaked behind him. He looked as calm as always. Grimmjow scratched his neck and looked at Ulquiorra's green eyes.

"Um, I just…" he started, without knowing what to say. Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow, and the bluenette could swear he was just about to start yelling.

"What are you doing in my room?" he repeated his question and glanced quickly the books on the floor. Grimmjow followed Ulquiorra's gaze.

"I was just… You… I…" the Sexta stuttered and was now avoiding eye contact with the smaller Espada.

"Get out."

Grimmjow obeyed Ulquiorra before he could even end the sentence. He hurried past the Cuatro who slammed the door closed louder than necessary. The Sexta stared at the door and sighing walked upstairs. Goodbye nice treatment.

Ulquiorra didn't looked like he was hurt, but he didn't talk to Grimmjow if he really didn't have to. Grimmjow just decided to let it be, but in his head he was having a rabid monologue with himself. Ulquiorra was reading disgusting romance novels? This will take a long time to get used to.

"Grimmjow."

The Sexta heard Ulquiorra's low voice and moved his gaze to the doorway. He raised his eyebrows to show that the Cuatro had his attention.

"Have you seen my green shirt?" Ulquiorra said and continued, "I swear I put it to the laundry basket."

Grimmjow stared at the Cuatro, then moved his gaze back to the screen of the TV and shrugged his shoulders.

"Haven't seen it."

**PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK !**

Next morning Grimmjow felt much better. Moreover, Ulquiorra wasn't adventuring in his dreams and he woke up early. He went downstairs and found Ulquiorra drinking tea. Accustomedly he took a plate from the cabinet and took breakfast.

"I think my fever's gone", the Sexta said as he sat down. Ulquiorra moved his gaze to the bluenette and looked at him for a while before taking a sip of tea. Grimmjow started to eat hungrily.

"Then you can come to school today", the Cuatro said, making the Sexta moan loudly. He started to whine how he didn't want to go to rot there, but deep inside he was happy he didn't have to sit within these four walls anymore. So he went to get dressed and prepared for the first class; math.

Grimmjow received warm greeting from Ichigo, and he responded to it at least equally warmly. At lunch he bumped into the Strawberry when he was going to the bathroom.

"Hey", the orange-haired teen said and looked Grimmjow into the eyes. The bluenette smirked.

"Yo."

"Where have you been?" Ichigo asked and raised his eyebrows, "didn't see you in few days."

"I had fever", Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, "nothing big."

Ichigo nodded and raised the corners of his mouth. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, which reminded Grimmjow of Ulquiorra.

"Well, see ya later", the Strawberry said.

"Yeah", Grimmjow grinned. Ichigo walked past the bluenette, who turned around.

"Hey, Ichigo!" he yelled after him and the orange-haired teen turned around. Grimmjow noticed he just called him Ichigo. The Strawberry noticed it too, but didn't look like it bothered him.

"Yeah?" he asked and gave way to some giggling girls. Grimmjow gathered his courage and smirked.

"I was just thinking that could we see sometimes? Like hang out together or something?" he asked and cocked his head a bit. Ichigo looked at him for a while, then a smile appeared to his face.

"Sure", he said and the two male looked at each other for a while before heading to different directions. The rest of the day elapsed much quicker.

Grimmjow had gotten on some weird sleep pattern somehow and woke up himself without Ulquiorra having to do it. He went downstairs and found Ulquiorra there, who was still cooking. The Sexta glanced at the clock; it was already six. He frowned and moved his gaze to the Cuatro.

"Why are you still making breakfast?" he asked. Usually Ulquiorra had already made it when Grimmjow woke up. Ulquiorra moved his gaze to Grimmjow and looked extremely tired.

"I slept in", he muttered quietly and took something from the fridge. Grimmjow raised his eyebrows.

"You slept in?" the Sexta said with surprised voice, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Ulquiorra leaned to the draining board and looked like it was hard to him to keep up.

"I'm fine", he answered with a weak voice. The Sexta took a step closer and frowning put his hand on Ulquiorra's forehead. His eyes went wider.

"Your face's burning!" he said and Ulquiorra wiped his hand away.

"I told you I'm fine", he said stubbornly and turned back to the stove. Grimmjow put his hand on the raven-haired Espada's shoulder.

"You have to go to bed", he said and looked into green eyes, "I can't believe you're still up."

Ulquiorra tore himself off Grimmjow's grip, which caused him to sway. The Sexta caught the Cuatro in his arms before he could fall to the floor.

"Let me go", Ulquiorra struggled, but fever had seemed to steal all his strength.

"You have to rest", Grimmjow said and let Ulquiorra go. The raven-haired Espada breathed noisily and his face was a bit red.

"Fine", Ulquiorra spitted and walked out of the kitchen. Grimmjow looked after him, heard his steps on the stairs and finally a voice of closing the door. He rubbed his blue eyes and yawned. Guess it'd be just him at school today. He was almost late because he had to make something to eat (he left Ulquiorra's cooking to the table and decided to clean them up later) and find money so he could buy lunch. The classes felt like they were different Hell's layers and Grimmjow couldn't even stalk Ichigo, because he wasn't at school either. The bluenette noticed Orihime's, Sado's and Ishida's disappear too. They were probably hunting down Hollow.

It was lunch when Grimmjow saw a glimpse of orange hair. The bluenette had bought something to eat from a local shop and was now eating outside (the weather was excellent). Ichigo was coming somewhere with his usual group. He noticed Grimmjow soon and waved his hand. Grimmjow nodded and looked as Ichigo said something to his friends and headed his steps towards the bluenette.

"Hey", Grimmjow said as the Strawberry sat down next to him.

"Where's Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked.

"He caught my fever", the bluenette smirked and threw himself onto the ground. Ichigo looked at him and picked blades of the grass absently. Grimmjow closed his blue eyes.

"I had to ask. What you said yesterday", Ichigo broke the silence and Grimmjow hummed, "about hanging out. Is tomorrow okay? I have things to do today."

Grimmjow opened his eyes and looked into brown ones. He didn't expect Ichigo would be so willing to spend time with him.

"Sounds great", he said and moved his gaze to the cloudless sky. Ichigo smiled and laid down next to the bluenette. They laid there in silence, until the ringing bell returned them to the reality.

Later when Grimmjow got home he found Ulquiorra sleeping in the kitchen. The Sexta looked around and noticed that the Cuatro had cleaned up.

"Fucking idiot…" Grimmjow muttered and looked at Ulquiorra who half-laid on the table. He breathed heavily and disjointedly. The bluenette touched his forehead slightly to notice he was still burning. He stared at Ulquiorra and bit his lip. He couldn't just leave him there. Grimmjow managed to lift Ulquiorra in his arms, and was now carrying him in bridal style. He looked away from Ulquiorra's blushed face (caused by fever) and carried him upstairs. He kicked the door open and for a second happened to think of a couple that entered their new house. He put Ulquiorra gently to the bed and stared at him for a while. Sleeping Ulquiorra looked so small, defenseless and cute. Grimmjow licked his lips quickly and leaned closer. He opened his mouth and his lips were an inch away from the raven-haired Espada's cheek. The bluenette shook his head and straightened his back. With that he left the room.

While Ulquiorra was sleeping Grimmjow returned that green shirt to the laundry basket.

* * *

**Lambtron: Finally my exams are over and my summer vacation starts on Saturday! I have more time to write *happy tears***

**Ulquiorra: You mean you have more time to torture us.**

**Grimmjow: Yeah, that's how I heard it too.**

**MsBlackAngel: She's just pleasing all your fangirls.**

**Grimmjow: There are more people like you?**

**Lambtron: *snort* You couldn't possibly think we're the only ones.**

**Ulquiorra: Yes we actually did. I was sure there couldn't be people who are as-**

**Lambtron: Yeah I don't wanna hear it. You would probably say something really insulting and because I'm madly in love with you, and your perfect eyes, I'd just want to dig myself a hole and crawl there to die.**

**Grimmjow: That would be best to all of us.**

**MsBlackAngel: Grimmy, you don't have to be so mean to Lambtron.**

**Grimmjow: But she's being so mean to me!**

**Lambtron: I'll change that quickly! Soon you are living your life happily ever after with Ulqui~**

**Grimmjow: See what I meant. And this shit is getting too long again! Lambtron doesn't own Bleach or characters, Kubo does, and give her much reviews, she'd be very grateful.**


	8. Didn't See That Coming

**Chapter 8 ~ Didn't See That Coming**

Ulquiorra slept long. When he woke up his head was hurting like hell and he felt cold even though he was in full clothing and the temperature of the room was higher than usual. He got up slowly, and the head ache just got worse. His limbs hurt and felt like they were just about to let Ulquiorra fall. He walked downstairs and saw something he had never seen before.

Grimmjow cooking.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked slowly and Grimmjow turned his annoyed face to Ulquiorra. Obviously he had burned something else too than just his thumb.

"I'm making dinner", he said and Ulquiorra took a step closer. He stared at the eggs Grimmjow was baking.

"I can make the dinner", he offered, or insisted, since he didn't trust in Grimmjow's skills. If he had them at all. Ulquiorra tried to push Grimmjow away, but, well, it was expected he didn't move an inch.

"No you can't", the bluenette said, "You have to rest."

"I feel much better already", Ulquiorra lied and Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right", he said and touched Ulquiorra's cheek, "You have horrible fever."

Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow and vice versa.

"Move away."

"No."

"_Move_, Sexta", Ulquiorra repeated, but Grimmjow stood still.

"I'm not moving and you go to bed", the bluenette said. Ulquiorra looked at him and couldn't believe his ears.

"Are you demanding me?"

"I guess I am", Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and put the spatula to the table. He turned to Ulquiorra and raised his eyebrows.

"If you're not moving I have to move you myself", he said and rubbed his hands together. Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow and, even if he didn't look like it, he had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

"What-", the Cuatro said, but the rest of the sentence ended with a vague scream/yell as Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's waist and threw him over his shoulder. Grimmjow laughed to the voice blushing Ulquiorra made. Right after that he felt weak, little fists hitting his back.

"Let me go", the Cuatro said, and Grimmjow had never heard him to be so annoyed. Maybe it was the fever.

"Not until I've gotten you into the bed", Grimmjow said and headed to the stairs. Ulquiorra tried to struggle, but the fever had stolen all his strength.

"Let me go, trash", Ulquiorra said and tried to keep his voice calm.

"Stop struggling or I will never let you go."

For Grimmjow's surprise that worked. Ulquiorra stopped moving and hung on the Sexta's shoulder.

"Did you carry me to bed like this earlier too?" the Cuatro asked and Grimmjow snorted.

"Of course, how else", he lied and hoped Ulquiorra believed that. He wouldn't have been minded if he had to carry Ulquiorra in bridal style again, but he decided not to do that, mostly because the Cuatro would whine and make awkward questions. And Grimmjow was afraid he couldn't forbear himself.

"I can't believe I didn't wake up", Ulquiorra said and referred to Grimmjow's roughness. The Sexta didn't answer and opened the door to Ulquiorra's room. He put the Cuatro to the bed. Ulquiorra gave Grimmjow a sharp glare and held his head. The Sexta turned around.

"Wait here, I'm gonna bring you dinner", he said and walked out of the room. Ulquiorra looked after Grimmjow and stood up.

Grimmjow ran downstairs and put one egg to a plate. After that he tasted the one that he had left to the pan and when he didn't die in his own cooking he decided they were eatable. Then he poured tea to Ulquiorra and went back upstairs.

He almost dropped the plate to the floor when he saw Ulquiorra.

The Cuatro had changed to lighter clothes and Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes off of him. The same top Grimmjow had just held in his hands yesterday and with that black night shorts that didn't even cover Ulquiorra's pale tights. Ulquiorra jumped in his bed and pull the cover over himself and shivered.

"Here", was the only thing Grimmjow could say. He handed the plate and the mug to Ulquiorra. The Cuatro stared at the plate, wondered was it safe to eat that, and took a sip of tea. Then he took a bite of the dinner. And another. Grimmjow was relieved Ulquiorra was able to eat it. Then he escaped from the room, walked straight to the bathroom and hit his head to the wall. He had to resist that powerful urge to go there and rape Ulquiorra.

**PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK !**

"Then you shake it a bit like this", Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow followed his example. Then he put the just-washed shirt to the clothesline.

"Okay got it. You can go back to bed", the bluenette said and a bit reluctant Ulquiorra walked upstairs. Grimmjow continued putting clothes to dry. He had just come from school and had caught Ulquiorra doing the laundry. He had sent Ulquiorra to bed, but before that the Cuatro had insisted to show Grimmjow how to put laundry to the clothesline ("I am not a fucking retard, I can do it myself!"). But he had agreed to that, because if they had started to fight he would have had to look at very glompable Ulquiorra in his itsy-bitsy teeny weeny clothes longer.

When he had put the last shirt to the clothesline he sighed and wiped sweat away from his forehead. The door bell rang and Grimmjow walked to the door. He wiped his hand in his pants before opening it. A smile decorated Ichigo's face.

"Hey, are you ready?" he asked and Grimmjow frowned.

"Ready?" he asked and the Strawberry stared at him. The smile flattened a bit.

"To hang out. Didn't we talk about it?" Ichigo said with a silent voice. Suddenly Grimmjow remembered it all. He had even given Ichigo his and Ulquiorra's address so he could come when he was ready to go.

"Oh, yeah, right!" he hit his head with his hand, "Sorry, I forgot."

He looked at Ichigo with apologizing look.

"So you can't hang out?" the Strawberry said and looked at the ground. He looked disappointed.

"No. No I mean I can", the bluenette said and Ichigo raised his gaze, "I just have to tell to Ulquiorra. Come in, you can wait in the kitchen or something."

Grimmjow let a bit happier Ichigo in, and before the Strawberry could take off his shoes Grimmjow added:

"Don't bother to take off your shoes, Ulquiorra's gonna clean up anyways when he gets better."

Ichigo laughed silently to Grimmjow's logic and walked to the kitchen. Grimmjow ran upstairs and opened the door of Ulquiorra's room quietly.

"Ulquiorra?" he whispered and peeked in. The Cuatro was in a deep sleep. He had pulled the cover in his ears and curled up into a ball. Grimmjow moved his gaze away from him and grabbed a pencil from Ulquiorra's table. He ripped a page from some notebook and wrote:

_I went out with Ichigo, not sure when I'm coming back. You can call me if necessary,_

_Grimmjow_

He put the note to Ulquiorra's night desk and closed the door after him. Then he rushed back downstairs and smirked.

"I'm ready."

Ichigo turned his gaze to Grimmjow.

"Aren't you gonna change your clothes?" he asked and frowned. Grimmjow raised his eyebrows and looked at his shirt. He was still wearing his school uniform.

"Fuck, I forgot…" he muttered and started to unbutton his shirt. He took it off and revealed his muscled chest. "Just a second."

Ichigo stared at half-naked Grimmjow who ran back upstairs. He felt his face blushing and turned his gaze to the window, biting his lip.

Grimmjow came back wearing light blue jeans and blue tea-shirt that matched perfectly to his hair. He stuffed his phone in his pocket and smirked.

"Now I'm ready", he said and took his black jacket from the stand. Ichigo smiled and watched as the bluenette put his shoes on.

"What you wanna do?" Grimmjow asked as they walked along the street. The Strawberry shrugged his shoulders and moved his gaze to the Sexta.

"Whatever you wanna do. Everything's fine with me."

"What about we go eat something? I kinda missed the lunch", Grimmjow smirked and Ichigo nodded as an agreement. He was a bit hungry himself too.

They decided to eat in a local café. After both had ordered they sat down to an empty corner table.

"So, what's up?" Grimmjow asked as he started to eat. Ichigo sipped his tea and looked at the Sexta.

"Nothing much", he said and took a bite of his sandwich. Grimmjow noticed his dark eye bags.

"You look tired", the Sexta said and Ichigo glanced at him with his brown eyes.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night", he muttered as an excuse, but Grimmjow knew it was because of Hollow hunting. The bluenette had seen him last night.

"How about you?" Ichigo said before Grimmjow could question him more. The bluenette shrugged his shoulders.

"Ulquiorra's still sick and I have to do everything for him. I can't believe how he can do all household himself. Plus school", Grimmjow sighed and Ichigo smirked.

"You don't seem to like care about school too much", the Strawberry said and Grimmjow shook his head.

"Nah, I don't find it that useful", he notified and Ichigo nodded. They continued light conversation, but were interrupted when Grimmjow's phone rang. The Sexta thought it was Ulquiorra, but when he took his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen he surprised to see Aizen's name. He glanced at Ichigo.

"Who is it?"

"Dad", Grimmjow came up with a quick answer and stood up. "I have to take this."

He walked past nodding Ichigo and out of the café before answering.

"Aizen", he said with a not-so-keen voice.

"Hello, Grimmjow", the Sexta heard his name and shivered. Aizen was the only thing he wasn't missing in Hueco Mundo. "I haven't heard from Ulquiorra in few days so I decided to call myself."

"So why didn't you call him?" Grimmjow asked rudely and heard Aizen's silent laughter.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"I was talking with Kurosaki", Grimmjow informed a bit arrogantly. A grin decorated his face. He bet Aizen wasn't expecting that.

"Excellent", he just said and Grimmjow nodded, even though he knew the Lord of Hueco Mundo couldn't see it.

"I've gotten closer him", Grimmjow continued as expecting Aizen was looking for that information. Aizen hummed gratifiedly.

"Then I let you continue what you was doing", Aizen said and disconnected without a goodbye. Grimmjow stuffed his phone back to his pocket.

"Dick…" he muttered and walked back to the table. Ichigo gave him a questioning look, but didn't say anything. Grimmjow raised his eyebrows.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah."

They continued they way and wandered around Karakura town without a real ambition. They continued talking about school, life and other stuff and the atmosphere around them had gotten more relaxed. They could've looked like best friends to bypassers.

After few hours Grimmjow and Ichigo strayed to some public playground and sat on two swings. The playground was empty, but some children had forgotten toy buckets and spades to the sandpit. The sun was setting behind both of them and few cars drove past in irregular times. Grimmjow said something which made Ichigo laugh.

"You seem a nice guy, Grimmjow", he said when he got his laugh under control. The Sexta grinned and moved his gaze to Ichigo.

"You too", he said and added, "Ichigo."

They stared at each other for moments. Grimmjow blinked lazily and Ichigo leaned a bit closer. He looked more serious than a second ago.

"Why do you-?" the bluenette laughed, but was cut off when Ichigo's lips met his. Grimmjow's blue eyes went wider and he stared at Ichigo's face in some sort of panic. The Strawberry had closed his eyes and kept kissing Grimmjow, who still looked extremely stunned. Some voice in the back of his head told him to kiss back. And he did. He leaned a bit closer and slowly closed his eyes.

When he realized what he was doing he pulled away. Ichigo opened his eyes and his face started to get red. Grimmjow knew his face was burning too. They looked at each other for a second, and Ichigo tried to say something, without getting words come out of his mouth. When he was finally able to say something Grimmjow was already walking thought the playground.

"Grim-Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled after him, but the Sexta acted like he didn't hear. He headed straight home, staring at the ground.

_Why me? _Grimmjow thought and bit his lip, _why does it have to be me?_

Grimmjow was ready to punch someone, but for everyone's luck he was the only one walking on the street. But he needed to decrypt his anger on something. Or someone.

_Fuck, this is bad, _Grimmjow thought, _What the fuck I'm supposed to do now? Fucking Ichigo!_

When he got home he slammed the front door closed and threw his jacket to the floor. Ulquiorra appeared to the kitchen's doorway, holding a tea mug. Before he could ask anything or complain about throwing the jacket to the floor Grimmjow cried out:

"Kurosaki kissed me!"

Ulquiorra stared at him.

"This is-", Grimmjow moaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Excellent", Ulquiorra finished Grimmjow's sentence. The Sexta stared at Ulquiorra puzzled and he obviously had no idea why this was excellent. Ulquiorra looked at the bluenette without expression. To be honest he didn't look like this was excellent. He looked like he didn't give a fuck. But regardless of his emotionless face he thought this was excellent. Great. Awesome. _A chance_.

* * *

**Grimmjow: Finally this is going somewhere!**

**Lambtron: What are you talking about? This was going somewhere all the time!**

**Grimmjow: It didn't look like it at all. And you are making me, and everybody, too OOC.**

**Lambtron: You know it's actually hard to keep you not OOC. And Ulquiorra! You could show at least sometimes even little emotions! I don't know what I'm going to do to you when Grimm's supposed to fuck you. You can't be just like "Okay" and just be there!**

**Ulquiorra: The problem's solved if Grimmjow doesn't fuck me.**

**MsBlackAngel: A GrimmUlqui fic isn't a GrimmUlqui fic if there isn't sex. Sorry to disappoint you Ulqui but that's the truth.**

**Lambtron: Exactly.**

**Grimmjow: You people need lives.**

**MsBlackAngel: No. My life is complete when you fuck Ulqui~**

**Lambtron: *Fangirl moment with Angel***

**Grimmjow: Sometimes I just wanna-**

**Lambtron: Oh! I wanted to thank all my super awesome and über readers and reviewers. I love you all. And even if I may not answer to your reviews I still read them and am really grateful. Thank you. And disclaimer; I do not own Bleach or characters, they belong to Tite Kubo, the God. Let's praise him. Until next time~!**


	9. Stick To The Plan

**Chapter 9 ~ Stick To The Plan**

Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra.

"Excellent?" he repeated confused. The Cuatro took a sip of tea and nodded.

"Yes."

"How this can be excellent? This fucking sucks!" the bluenette said with a loud voice and walked past Ulquiorra. Suddenly he was full of rage.

"Don't you understand?" Ulquiorra said and turned around. He sat down to his usual seat and put the tea mug to the table.

"No", Grimmjow snapped, "no, I don't."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and was silent for a moment. The Sexta wanted to shake the explanation out of him. He collapsed to his chair and glared at Ulquiorra, who finally opened his eyes.

"This way you can get closer Kurosaki", he said, and if he had been normal person he would've smiled. It took a second for Grimmjow to understand what that meant.

"You can't possibly mean…" he muttered and kept his eyes tightly on Ulquiorra. That was exactly what the Cuatro meant.

"You tell you have feelings towards him."

Ulquiorra's sentence caused a silence. Grimmjow was the one who broke it. He bend up from his seat so fast the chair almost fell down to the floor.

"No way!" he protested and glared at Ulquiorra, who possibly saw that was coming. "I'm not gonna do it! I'm not even gay!"

Ulquiorra blinked and took a sip of tea.

"Your sexuality doesn't matter anymore at this point", he said and Grimmjow narrowed his blue eyes. "We can't let this pass by. We will never be able to fulfill our mission if you don't do it. Aizen-sama wouldn't be pleased."

Ulquiorra got a point there, but Grimmjow just snorted to it.

"I'm not afraid of Aizen!" he said, but that was just half of the truth. The Cuatro stared at the Sexta and there was some scary look in his eyes Grimmjow had never seen before.

"If you don't do it I'll take care of that your death will be most painful possible", he said quietly. Grimmjow looked at him amazed. Ulquiorra didn't thread for nothing. But the Sexta just narrowed his eyes a bit and snorted quietly. He walked past Ulquiorra, upstairs and straight to his room.

**PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK !**

That night not just Ulquiorra but Ichigo too was in Grimmjow's dreams. He had to choose between them, but before he could make the decision the alarm woke him up. He checked Ulquiorra was okay. The Cuatro was sleeping, and suddenly all rage Grimmjow felt died. Then the bluenette remembered what Ulquiorra had said Grimmjow must do, and the rage came back. Grimmjow could've been extremely mean and wake Ulquiorra up before going to school, but despite all his anger, didn't do it.

Grimmjow didn't see Ichigo at school whole morning. Just when the Sexta thought he had been saved the Strawberry showed up. Grimmjow knew he had been looking for Hollows. He pretended he hadn't seen the teen with orange hair and continued eating his lunch. Luckily Ichigo didn't even come to talk to him.

Ulquiorra was waiting for Grimmjow when he came home from school.

"Well?" he asked and Grimmjow glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He didn't answer, just shrugged his shoulders.

"I told you I'm not gonna do it", he said calmly before walking past the Cuatro.

"You will do it. Even if I have to force you then." Grimmjow heard Ulquiorra's voice behind him and rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to see you try…" he muttered and slammed the door of his room closed.

When Ulquiorra decided to do something, he definitely did it. And Grimmjow knew it too.

**PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK ! PAGE BREAK !**

"Why are you awake?" the bluenette muttered frowning, his eyes half-closed. He had just woken up and found Ulquiorra from the kitchen in full clothing.

"I'm coming to school today", the Cuatro responded without looking at the Sexta. The blue-haired Espada snorted and sat on his seat. Secretly he was happy he didn't need to make his own breakfast.

"I told you I'm not going to do it", Grimmjow said with annoyed tone and crossed his arms. Ulquiorra turned around and put two plates to the table.

"This has nothing to do with _it_. I don't have fever anymore", he explained. Grimmjow wanted to make sure Ulquiorra wasn't lying, but resisted the urge to do it. He had touched Ulquiorra too many times already, and was afraid that the Cuatro had noticed something. But even if he had, he didn't show it. That was the main reason why Grimmjow hated Ulquiorra's lack of emotions.

When the two Espada had eaten and gotten to school Ulquiorra tried to get into conversation with Ichigo while Grimmjow tried to run away every time he saw even a glimpse of orange hair. The bluenette went whenever to bathroom or get a book from his locker, and before Ulquiorra could grab the hem of his shirt he was already gone.

Ulquiorra got his chance at recess.

He and Grimmjow were walking on the corridor, and he noticed Ichigo was heading their way. Ulquiorra glanced at Grimmjow, who obviously hadn't seen the Strawberry. The raven-haired Espada grabbed Grimmjow's wrist, and the bluenette frowned.

"What the…? Let go of my hand!" Grimmjow snapped and tried to tear his wrist off from Ulquiorra's grip. The Cuatro didn't let go.

"Kurosaki is coming our way. You talk to him now", Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow spotted orange hair from the human mass.

"How many times I have to tell you that I am not going to do it!" Grimmjow spitted and felt black nails digging into the flesh of his wrist. The owner of those nails kept his eyes tightly on Ichigo, who came closer and closer, and looked like he didn't even hear Grimmjow's sentence.

"Shit Ulquiorra, let go!" Grimmjow snapped again, but Ulquiorra held his wrist even harder.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it!"

There came the magic words. Ulquiorra let go of Grimmjow's arm, and the bluenette rubbed his wrist while glaring at his fellow Espada.

"Now", Ulquiorra said and pushed Grimmjow towards Ichigo. The bluenette snorted quietly and gave Ulquiorra a sharp look from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Ichigo." Brown eyes met blue ones. The Strawberry raised his eyebrows a bit and waited for Grimmjow to continue.

"Can we talk?" the bluenette asked and moved his gaze away from the orange-haired teen. Ichigo bit his lower lip almost unnoticeably and nodded shortly.

"Yeah."

After Grimmjow had leaded Ichigo out of the front doors to more peaceful place he still didn't look at the Strawberry. The orange-haired teen thought did Grimmjow really want to talk with him or beat him up. When Grimmjow finally moved his gaze to Ichigo he looked kinda nervous.

"I just wanted to tell you that…" Grimmjow started but didn't know how to go on. Usually it was easy for him to say whatever he wanted, but expressing love was surprisingly hard. Especially when Grimmjow really didn't even like Ichigo. The Strawberry raised his eyebrows and looked straight into Grimmjow's blue eyes. The Sexta cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to say that…" he said, but muttered the rest of the sentence so quietly Ichigo couldn't hear.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that", the Strawberry said and cocked his head a bit. Grimmjow looked up to sky, closed his eyes and sighed. Then he suddenly pushed Ichigo, whose eyes widened, towards the school wall behind him and pressed his rough lips against Ichigo's. He placed his hands on Ichigo's cheeks. The Strawberry recovered from Grimmjow's surprise kiss quite quickly and kissed him back. His brown eyes slipped closed and he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck.

The need for oxygen made Grimmjow to break the kiss. He kept his hands on Ichigo's heated cheeks and looked at him as his mouth bent to a smile. The orange-haired teen detached himself from Grimmjow's grasp.

"See ya in class", he said over his shoulder, still smiling warmly. Grimmjow looked as he vanished behind the corner and rubbed his neck.

"There Ulquiorra, happy now?" he mumbled to himself and headed to the class too. Ulquiorra stared at him when he stepped into the classroom. Grimmjow gave Ulquiorra a short nod, and the raven-haired Espada moved his gaze away. The Cuatro called Aizen at recess and told him they had progressed. The bluenette had hissed to Ulquiorra not to tell how it had happened.

Few days passed silently and Grimmjow started to doubt he hadn't made his feelings clear enough to Ichigo. The orange-haired teen had started to be warmer towards Grimmjow though. Ulquiorra convinced that Ichigo was aware of Grimmjow's feelings.

"Well, you're the one reading cheesy novels", Grimmjow had responded. He meant that to be a joke, but Ulquiorra hadn't found it amusing.

"Ask him to a date", Ulquiorra suggested, no, rather demanded. Grimmjow raised his eyebrows.

"Wasn't I just out with him?"

"As friends. This time try to be more romantic."

"Romantic?" Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra and resisted the urge to vomit. "No way."

Ulquiorra put the news paper he was reading to the table and moved his gaze to Grimmjow.

"Do you want to end this mission?" he asked and kept his eyes tightly on Grimmjow. The bluenette pouted and closed his eyes.

"Of course, and you know that, you ask that every damn day", he spitted and leaned his cheek on the palm of his hand. Ulquiorra stood up and poured himself another cup of tea.

"Then stop whining and do what I tell you to do", the Cuatro sipped his tea and looked out of the window, "otherwise we will never get back to Hueco Mundo."

"You just demand me all the time and don't even bother to ask me how I'd do the things!" Grimmjow snapped back, and his annoyed tone revealed that he was starting to get pissed.

"If I let you to decide how to proceed we would never get back to Las Noches", Ulquiorra said and kept his voice calm, as always. Grimmjow instead creased his own.

"How the hell do you know that? You never let me to tell my opinion!"

Ulquiorra moved his gaze to Grimmjow and raised his eyebrow a bit.

"What would you do then?" he asked and Grimmjow looked back at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'd just kill him off. That's it, problem solved."

"Aizen-sama told us not to do that", the black-haired Espada said quietly and crushed Grimmjow's plan. The Sexta snorted loudly and right after that sighed.

"_I know_."

"We have to stick to our current plan, it's the only way", Ulquiorra said and put now-empty tea cup to the table. Grimmjow growled and crossed his arms.

"Stop acting like such a baby", Ulquiorra said and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He turned around and before leaving the kitchen added, "besides you don't have to tell anyone that you are pretending to be a gay for this mission. If someone asks you can just tell them to fuck off, that's what you always do."

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows and looked after Ulquiorra. Then he smirked and stood up. True enough.

Expect that he wasn't pretending to be gay.

* * *

**Lambtron: *Hides behind Angel to avoid rotten tomatoes angry readers are throwing* I'M SORRY, I REALLY AM SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN WEEKS!**

**MsBlackAngel: *Gets hit by a tomato* Ay!**

**Grimmjow: *Laughs his ass off until gets hit by one too***

**Ulquiorra: *Stands in the corner and sips tea***

**Lambtron: Seriously I'm really sorry! My motivation ran away at the start of the vacation and I've mostly been just laying on the floor and sobbing over fandoms.**

**MsBlackAngel: So they've been just normal days then.**

**Grimmjow: What?**

**MsBlackAngel: Shush Grimmy it's okay you don't need to know.**

**Ulquiorra: **_**'Bakas, all of them'**_

**Lambtron: Now I try to write the next chapter faster, promise! And I try not to make it crappy and short like this one was.**

**Ulquiorra: Disclaimer; Lambtron doesn't own Bleach or characters, they belong to Tite Kubo.**

**MsBlackAngel: Praise him! *ooo holiness***

**Lambtron: Until next time. Oh yeah and few reviews don't sound bad either~**


End file.
